The stone of rebirth
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, plus personne n'est en sécurité à Konoha car une fois la nuit tombée, les vampires rôdent. Personne n'osait y croire, et pourtant, ils exsitent bel et bien...et leur avenir dépend d'une simple pierre...UA, vampire-fic.
1. Prologue

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre:** romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple:** Sasu/Naru

**Disclamair:** pas à moi sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je prends pas de risque)

**Note:** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Celle sur Gaara va être arrêtée pendant un petit peu de temps (inspiration à la con qui se fait la malle juste au dernier chapitre...) donc je commence une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Peut être un peu d'humour mais vraiment léger (j'aurais du mal à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

**Note2:** Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;))

Merci à mirty91, ma bêta, pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres ;D

* * *

**Prologue**

...de la pluie...un orage qui se prépare...du sang...partout...des corps...partout...

...un cri...des larmes...de la douleur...deux corps...encore du sang...

...un homme...des yeux rubis...un sourire malsain...de longues canines dégoulinantes de sang...un jeune garçon...et une question...

-...nii-san...pourquoi ?

...un éclair...

-Je voulais savoir à quel point j'étais puissant.

...un sanglot...

-Deviens plus fort, petit frère.

...un second éclair...un second sanglot...

-Haïs moi...petit frère...

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant le long de son dos. Encore ce rêve... Il jeta un coup d'œil a son horloge...vingt heures...il avait dormi toute la journée...

Il se leva lentement, se massant la nuque. Les draps de soie noire glissèrent le long de son corps nu, contrastant avec sa peau si pâle. Le jeune garçon se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et se glissa sous la douche. Des brides de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant pulser son sang plus fort dans ses veines. Il serra les dents et donna un grand coup de poing sur le mur carrelé.

Sasuke haleta lourdement alors qu'il coupait l'eau et sortait de la cabine de douche. Il se sécha rapidement et alla enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt noir. Par-dessus, il enfila une longue veste, lui arrivant aux genoux, tout aussi noire. Celle-ci était brodée d'argent le long des manches ainsi que sur les côtés, alors qu'au dos, un éventail prenait place. Il attacha sa veste jusqu'en haut de son buste et releva le col de celle-ci. Le brun sortit de sa chambre et marche le long du couloir, croisant quelques domestiques qui le saluèrent sur son passage. L'un d'eux l'accosta.

-Sasuke-sama, vos invités sont arrivés.

-Bien.

Sasuke descendit un grand escalier de marbre et déboucha dans un grand hall. A la droite de celui-ci se trouvait une double-porte en bois épais. D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers cette dernière et l'ouvrit.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la pièce qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus.

-SASUKE-KUNNNNN !!

Il l'évita sans peine et la contourna, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il pénétra plus en avant dans la pièce qui se trouvait être un grand salon. Il était décoré dans des tons sombres : les murs noirs faisaient ressortir le grand tapis gris sombre qui recouvrait la totalité du sol. Une baie vitrée, donc les rideaux bordeaux tirés laissaient apercevoir la noirceur de la nuit, prenait tout un pan du mur. Devant celle-ci se tenait un grand piano. A ce piano se trouvait un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux bruns. Il jouait avec grâce et élégance de l'instrument, faisant s'élever dans la pièce une mélodie à la fois douce et lugubre.

Un autre brun, les cheveux attachés en catogan, examinait les grands tableaux de maîtres disposés ici et là, expliquant l'histoire de chacun d'eux à une jeune fille brune à l'air timide. Celle-ci était installée sur l'un des nombreux canapés, eux aussi bordeaux, qui faisaient face à une grande cheminée dans laquelle de grandes flammes s'élevaient, seule source de lumière de la pièce.

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas impérieux et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et déclara d'une voix monocorde.

-Shikamaru, cesse de t'émerveiller devant mes tableaux et vient t'asseoir. Il en est de même pour toi, Ino, relèves toi et arrêtes de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu tombais par terre en essayant de me sauter dessus. Quant à toi, Neji, je n'ai rien contre ta musique mais pourrais-tu te joindre à nous ou serait-ce trop te demander ?

Les trois personnes rappelées à l'ordre allèrent prendre place autour du feu de manière distingué.

-Bien. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Shikamaru, où en est-tu dans tes recherches ?

Le dit Shikamaru soupira.

-Rien, ça n'avance pas, tant que je n'aurais pas de plus grosse piste, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Sasuke sa tourna vers Ino et Neji. Le brun croisa ses jambes d'un geste souple alors que la blonde expliquait d'un ton rageur.

-_Ils_ nous ont devancé !! A peine sommes-nous arrivé qu'_ils_ nous attaquaient déjà !! Nous n'avons rien put faire contre...

-_Ils _l'on prit, coupa Neji d'un ton calme.

Sasuke serra les points sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il s'adressa à la brune.

-Et toi Hinata ? De ton côté, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle baissa la tête, tordant ses doigts entre eux.

-Dé... désolé, Sasuke-kun. Nous n'avons pas pu collecter beaucoup d'informations.

Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira imperceptiblement. Il se leva silencieusement et alla ouvrir un grand placard aux portes vitrées. Dans celui-ci se trouvait plusieurs petites fioles remplies d'un liquide rouge sombre, presque noir. Il en prit cinq, referma le meuble et se dirigea à nouveau vers ses invités.

En le voyant arriver, Neji grimaça.

-Encore du sang artificiel...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Neji, je veux éviter autant que possible d'aller chez les humains. répondit Sasuke en leur tendant à chacun une fiole.

-En tout cas, en bas, ça commence à chauffer. Nos compagnons ne vont plus s'en contenter longtemps et vont bientôt vouloir faire une sortie, dit Ino pensivement.

-Comme à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude.

-Shikamaru ! La dernière fois, plusieurs humains ont était gravement blessé et certain sont même morts !

-Calme-toi, Ino, répliqua Neji. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous verrons en temps voulu.

-Si cela doit générer une autre émeute, autant en parler maintenant !

-Au prochain signe de tensions ou autre, faîtes le moi savoir. interrompis Sasuke. Je ferais une petite descente bientôt, j'en profiterais pour régler ce genre de problèmes

Le silence suivit cette déclaration jusqu'à qu'Hinata, qui se tortillait sur son siège, ne prenne la parole d'une voix timide.

-Sa... Sasuke-kun, puisque tu vas bientôt venir voir comment se passent les choses en bas, il faudrait que...

Le dit Sasuke-kun haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, attendant la suite. La brunette, mal à l'aise, baissa la tête et repris.

-...il faudrait que tu rapportes quelques...échantillons à Tsunade-sama. Elle aimerait pouvoir examiner du sang humain pour revoir la composition du sang artificiel afin qu'il convienne mieux à nos besoins...

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Hinata avait baissé le ton de sa voix jusqu'à que ce ne soit plus qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Elle savait à quel point Sasuke n'aimait pas les sorties. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, c'était lui qui se contrôlait le mieux, donc lui qui ne tuerait pas le premier humain venu juste pour étancher sa faim. Il faut dire que le sang artificiel n'était pas très nutritif, quant au goût...

C'est donc avec une grimace de dégoût que les cinq compagnons avalèrent le contenu de leur fiole.

Reposant les petits objets de verres, chacun retourna à son occupation : Shikamaru se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du manoir en compagnie d'Hinata, Ino les informa qu'elle repartait en bas, et Neji s'installa de nouveau au piano. Sasuke se posta devant la baie vitré et regarda pensivement la pleine lune.

Les notes de musique s'élevèrent pour la deuxième fois dans le grand salon, sans cette touche lugubre, encore plus douce et légère qu'une plume. Avec un petit sourire de dérision, Sasuke pensa que, vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Neji ne pouvait être plus ironique.

...cette mélodie ne collait vraiment pas, vu leur condition...non, elle ne collait vraiment pas...

* * *

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!

-AAAAAAAAH !!

Un jeune garçon tomba de son lit.

-Kiba ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ? Il est à peine sept heure du matin !!

-Justement, Naruto ! On a cours dans moins d'une heure ! Gaara et Lee sont déjà debout depuis longtemps ! Alors grouilles toi et habilles toi !!

Naruto se releva en grimaçant légèrement. Pourquoi devait-il partager sa chambre d'internat avec Kiba ?! Tous les matins, c'était pareil. Son ami, un garçon aux cheveux châtains avec d'étranges tatouages sur les joues, le réveillait en fanfare, il tombait de son lit et passait une heure à essayer de se réveiller.

Il soupira lourdement et se frotta les yeux en grommelant plusieurs insultes à l'encontre du garçon surexcité qui l'avait réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Gaara, un jeune garçon roux au visage impassible, mais qui semblait largement amusé par la situation.

-C'est ça, moques toi...

Gaara haussa les épaules et replongea dans ses révisons. Naruto, tout en râlant, alla prendre son uniforme et s'enferma dans la salle de bain de leur chambre. Il se regarda un petit moment dans le miroir tout en essayant de se sortir des derniers restes de son sommeil. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille et entra dans la cabine de douche après s'être déshabillé. Il se lava rapidement et se sécha tout en lançant un regard mauvais à son uniforme scolaire. Celui-ci était composé d'un pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste noire lui arrivant au bassin. Dieu, qu'il détestait cette tenue...beaucoup trop sombre et inconfortable...les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, eux, avaient des uniformes beaucoup plus classe...

Après avoir enfilé le vêtement tant détesté, Naruto sortie de la salle de bain et alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux amis. Là-bas, ils croisèrent Sakura, une jeune fille de leur classe, et Temari, une troisième année. Ils allèrent manger tous les cinq ensemble, discutant de chose et d'autre.

-Naruto, pourquoi Lee n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Sakura.

-Bof, réunion avec le club de judo.

Temari pâlit.

-Il y a une réunion au club ?

-Ben oui ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'y es pas ? T'es la présidente pourtant !

La jeune fille blonde se leva brusquement et couru à travers le self. Gaara soupira.

-Kankuro va encore lui passer un savon...

Naruto, Kiba et Sakura rirent de bon cœur. Il était vrai que le frère et la sœur de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro se disputaient vraiment souvent...et c'était assez comique à voir.

La cloche sonna, signalant le début des cours. Naruto et Kiba firent la grimace alors que Gaara et Sakura les entraînaient vers leur salle de classe. Arrivée là-bas, le blond s'assit lourdement à sa table qui se trouvait au dernier rang, près de la fenêtre. Gaara s'installa à ses côtés, Kiba devant lui et Sakura à côté de Kiba.

-Pffff...cours avec le vieux serpent...quelle plaie !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Naruto...

-Kiba, Naruto, arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre ! Orochimaru-sensei est un très bon professeur ! De plus, la physique/chimie est une matière très intéressante.

-Sakura, on n'est pas tous aussi intelligent que toi...sauf Gaara...

-Merci du compliment. C'est vrai que par rapport à toi...

-NANI ?!

Gaara ricana discrètement alors que le blondinet fulminait. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Orochimaru fit son entrer. Un grand silence suivit. Le professeur alla s'installer, fit l'appel et commença son cours. De son côté, Naruto faisait tout pour se faire oublier. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas doué avec tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'école. La salle matière où il excellait, c'était le sport. Naruto soupira lourdement. Iruka, lui, ce fichait complètement de cette matière. Lui, il voulait de bonne note et un comportement exemplaire...tout le contraire de ce qu'il était...

Quelques heures plus tard, la pause de midi sonna. Naruto s'écroula sur sa table.

-Je vais mouriiiiiiiiirrrrr !!

-N'exagère pas, Naruto...

-Mais Sakura-chan !!

-T'en fais pas, vieux, je te comprends.

Gaara et Sakura levèrent les yeux au ciel. A ce moment là, Lee arriva.

-Yo !!

-Aaah !! Lee !!

Le brun leur sourit et se prit une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa à califourchon.

-Au fait Gaara, tu devrais te dépêcher de manger, le club de tir à l'arc va bientôt commencer !

-J'y vais. Je mangerais là bas.

Gaara se leva.

-Tu m'accompagne Naruto ?

-Hum ? Si tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle de classe. Ils traversèrent la cour en silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au dôme que le roux prit la parole sur un ton plus que sérieux.

-T'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est quand même mon père.

-T'as vu le trajet que tu dois faire à pieds ? Tu seras mort six fois avant d'être rentré chez toi.

-Gaara, c'est le week-end ! C'est le seul moment où je peux voir Iruka ! Même pendant les vacances il est absent !

-T'es même pas sûr qu'il sera là.

-...on se revoit à deux heures...

- Attends !

Naruto tourna les talons et fila aussi vite qu'il put, ignorant l'appelle de Gaara.

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier.

Iruka. Il l'avait adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, le sortant de l'enfer qu'était l'orphelinat, mais en contre partie, il avait dû travailler deux fois plus pour lui donner une vie aisée. Son métier de représentant le faisait beaucoup voyager, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était jamais là. Le seul moment où Naruto pouvait espérer le voir, c'était le weekend, et encore, ce n'était même pas sûr.

La non-présence de son "père" était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Naruto se retrouvait en internat. La deuxième raison était plus importante...

Konoha n'était pas une ville prospère, loin de là. Celle-ci avait toujours était remplie de voyous en tout genre, sans compter que depuis quelques temps, certains habitants étaient souvent gravement blessés, à cause d'un manque de sang trop important. Les morts étaient rares, mais ça c'était déjà produit. De plus, chaque victime possédait deux petits trous au niveau de la gorge.

Alors que les adultes pensaient à une sorte de psychopathe quelconque, les enfants, eux, n'avaient pas tardé à établir de nombreuses hypothèses, et l'une d'elle avait retenu l'attention de tout le monde...celle des vampires...

Bien sûr, qui pourrait croire à ce genre de choses ? Naruto lui-même n'y avait pas cru lorsque les enfants de primaire avaient crié sur tous les toits que ces créatures fantastiques étaient les auteurs de ces crimes...mais les personnes qui avaient été agressés et qui étaient toujours de ce monde avaient confirmé. De longues canines, une rapidité et une force impressionnante, leur capacité de se transformer...tous concordaient...

Les journalistes s'étaient empressés de diffuser les témoignages à la télévision, créant un vent de panique sur la ville. Même les personnes les plus censées semblaient croire que les vampires existaient bel et bien...Naruto, Sakura et tous les autres faisait parti, y compris Gaara, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Le maire de Konoha, Sarutobi-sama, avait alors instauré plusieurs règles : les attaques ne se produisant que la nuit, il était interdit de sortir de chez soi après que celle-ci soit tombée.

Naruto, lui, habitait à quinze minutes de son collège...lorsque le trajet se faisait en voiture. Iruka n'étant jamais libre pour venir le chercher, il lui fallait faire le trajet à pieds, ce qui lui prenait une demi-heure à peu près. Les cours se finissaient tard mais cela n'empêchait personne de renter chez lui avant la nuit, lui y compris. Oui, mais lui, avec toutes les heures de colles qu'on lui donnait à faire après les cours, à peine était-il sortit que, dix minutes plus tard, la nuit était là.

Heureusement pour lui, aucun vampires, ou autres créatures, n'avaient eu l'idée de venir lui pomper son sang. Naruto s'était d'abord dit qu'ils ne sortaient jamais le weekend, puis il c'était mentalement traité d'idiot. Il avait juste beaucoup de chance.

Gaara lui avait bien proposé de le ramener chez lui, mais le blond avait refusé, ne voulant pas embêter son ami avec ça. Maintenant, dès que Gaara l'apercevait le lundi matin, il venait inspecter son cou minutieusement à la recherche d'une quelconque morsure.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux, la tête renversé en arrière.

-NA-RU-TO !!

Le blond sursauta violemment et se redressa. Devant lui, Kiba, Sakura et Lee lui souriaient.

-On t'a enfin trouvé !

La rose s'installa à ses côtés, le brun sur le sol, accoudé au banc et la châtain sur le dossier de celui-ci.

-T'aurais put nous dire que tu comptais manger dehors !

-Non, je...

-Itadakimasu !!

Naruto regarda ses trois amis avec des yeux ronds avant de sourire et de sortir son déjeuner. C'était leur façon à eux de lui remonter la morale, de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ce soir. Il sourit plus largement. Tout irait bien, il en étais sûr.

...comme il se trompait...

**A suivre...**

**Moi:** enfin terminé !! Mine de rien, ce prologue m'a prit pas mal de temps !!

**Sasuke:** Une longue fic avec un sasunaru !! Enfin !!

**Itachi:** c'est pas juste !! Pourquoi Sasuke, Neji et Gaara sont dans ta fic et pas moi !!

**Moi, mystérieuse:** qui te dit que t'y est pas ?

**Neji:** il y est ?!

**Moi:**...peut être...

**Gaara boude:**...et la fic sur moi et Naruto ? Tu comptes la finir un jour ?

**Moi:** mais oui !...mais pas maintenant...

**Gaara:** tch.

**Moi:** sinon ? Bien, pas bien ?

Je suis sûr que vous vous posez pas mal de question sur ce prologue comme : pourquoi Sasuke a fait un rêve comme ça, que trafique la bande de vampires etc...

Vous en fait pas (sourire banane) vous aurez les réponses petit à petit (c'est pas drôle sinon ;))

Reviews ? (kawai-no-jutsu)


	2. Première rencontre

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre:** romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple:** Sasu/Naru

**Disclamair:** pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Note:** C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Peut être un peu d'humour mais vraiment léger (j'aurais du mal à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

**Note2:** Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;) )

Merci à mirty91, ma bêta, pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres ;D

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes).**

**nanami74:** voilà la suite que tu attendais tant :) bonne lecture !

**sorashi:** c'est vrai que les vampires fics sont très rares (snif). Mais comment la rencontre entre nos deux bishos va se passer ? (suspense suspense !) Bonne lecture !

**la vampire du soir:** je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (même s'il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre XD). Naruto chou...mignon, le petit surnom ;D Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**tatsuya:** voilà la suite :) bonne lecture !

**malicia:** pour moi, un vampire possède un charme séducteur et attractif mais au grand jamais je ne vais les habiller de cuire OO ! Je pense que ça va te rassurer XD. En tout cas, voilà la suite, bonne lecture :)

**naruto-girl: **c'est vrai que pour un prologue, c'était plutôt grand XD. Aaaah ! Tu as lu ma fic sur la libido de Sasuke ? J'espère que tu as aimé :D ! Je peux te dire que cette fic est totalement différente XD (j'aurais bien voulu que Sasuke saute sur Naruto dés le début mais bon...XD) Merci de m'encourager ;) Bonne lecture !

**Nanou-chan:** merci pour ta review :). Tu as bien raison, Naruto va bien rencontrer Sasuke ;p (je suis si prévisible ? XD) Bonne lecture !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Première rencontre.**

Naruto regarda ses trois amis avec des yeux ronds avant de sourire et de sortir son déjeuner. C'était leur façon à eux de lui remonter le morale, de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ce soir. Il sourit plus largement. Tout irait bien, il en était sûr.

...comme il se trompait...

La journée se termina bien vite, trop vite, de l'avis de Naruto. Assis à une table au fond de sa classe, le blond attendait la fin de son heure de colle, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil par la fenêtre, guettant la course du soleil tout en le priant de ne jamais se coucher. S'il se sentait rassuré grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses camarades, il avait tout de même un peu peur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais... fierté oblige.

Kakashi-sensei, qui n'était autre que son professeur de français, était chargé de le surveiller, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à rire bêtement devant son bouquin pour se préoccuper de lui. Naruto soupira fébrilement et croisa les jambes pour arrêter leurs tremblements incontrôlables. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur et se mit à fixer sa montre, espérant qu'ainsi, les aiguilles avanceraient plus vite. Il ne restait plus que quinze minutes à attendre.

C'est donc un quart d'heure plus tard que Naruto sortit de la salle de classe, saluant rapidement son professeur avant de se ruer en dehors de l'établissement scolaire. Il se mit à courir, traversant rapidement la cour, tout en maudissant le ciel. La nuit tomberait dans quelques minutes et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne serait jamais rentré à temps chez lui. Il accéléra, se disant que ses cours de sports lui était bien utile.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était sur le chemin de sa maison que déjà, les réverbères commençaient à s'allumer.

-Oh non...

Naruto voulu aller plus vite mais malheureusement, il avait atteins ses limites. Comme tous les vendredis soirs, il s'appuya contre le premier mur qui se trouvait à sa portée et, comme à chaque fois, essaya de reprendre sa respiration pendant cinq bonne minutes. Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ça y ait... il faisait déjà nuit...

Le blond regarda autour de lui. Sa seul source de lumière était les quelques lampadaires encore en état de marche et la clarté de la lune. Il déglutit difficilement et se redressa, reprenant son chemin beaucoup plus calmement. Hors de question qu'il ne se remette à courir comme un dératé. Si un vampire passait par-là, celui-ci le repèrerais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire le mot "ramen"...

L'Uzumaki arriva à un coin de rue. Il se pencha lentement, inspectant le moindre recoin sombre, s'assurant que personne n'allait lui sauter dessus pour lui pomper son sang, et repris son chemin, plus stressé que jamais. Une légère brise vint déranger quelques mèches de ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner, alors qu'il serrait et desserrait convulsivement ses poings.

-Je devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant... murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Sortit de nul part, un chat errant lui coupa la route et vint se frotter contre ses chevilles. Naruto sursauta violemment avant de rire nerveusement.

-Hé hé hé...c'est... c'est juste un chat...hé hé hé...

Le jeune garçon accéléra le pas. Trop occupé à surveiller ses arrières, il ne vit pas le petit creux qui se situait en plein milieu du trottoir et, inévitablement, il trébucha et tomba la tête la première sur le bitume.

-A chaque fois...à chaque fois, faut que je me prenne cette saloperie de trou...

Tout en râlant, le blondinet se releva lentement avant de jurer furieusement. Le contenue de son sac s'était renversé sur le sol lors de sa chute.

-Je suis maudit...affreusement, horriblement maudit... merde, merde, merde et remerde !!

Tout en rageant à haute voix, Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux et fourra rageusement ses affaires à l'intérieur de son cartable. Soudain, il s'immobilisa et regarda craintivement autour de lui. Lui qui voulait être discret, c'était raté... il espérait seulement qu'aucun vampire ne passait aux alentours. Rassemblant le reste de ses affaires, il se remit rapidement sur pieds... et c'est là que...

* * *

Sasuke soupira et referma sèchement l'ouvrage qu'il venait à peine d'entamer. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait à s'occuper l'esprit, en vain. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour se détendre complètement.

Le brun se leva et alla remettre le livre à sa place. L'Uchiwa se trouvait en ce moment dans la bibliothèque de son manoir. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait de grandes tables rondes où s'alignaient plusieurs chaises. Des étagères en bois sombres remplient de livres en tous genres étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce, longeant les murs, alors qu'un grand escalier, se trouvant à droite de l'entrée, permettait de se rendre au deuxième étage de la pièce. Cet étage, plus petit que celui du dessous, comportait une immense cheminée de marbre sur le mur de droite, plusieurs fauteuils, canapés et poufs bleu nuit dispersés un peu partout et une petite étagère qui prenait tout un pan du mur, en l'occurrence, celui du fond. Une rambarde finement sculptée débutait du haut de l'escalier pour se terminer à l'opposer de celui-ci, décrivant un arc de cercle parfait, permettant ainsi de surplomber l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. Le premier palier était surtout utilisé pour les recherches alors que le second était considéré comme un air de repos.

C'est à cet étage ci que Sasuke se trouvait. Il se laissa lourdement tomber près de la cheminée, fixant pensivement les bûches qui se consumaient dans l'âtre. Ce soir, il devrait aller en ville pour rapporter les échantillons demandé par Tsunade.

Tsunade, aussi appelé "Tsunade-hime", une jeune femme blonde qui était l'une des plus grande chercheuse, autant chez les humains que chez les vampires. Spécialisée dans la médecine, elle accompagnait parfois les groupes de nuit pour soigner les personnes ayant perdu trop de sang suite au "vampirisme"... En ce moment, elle travaillait sur la création du sang artificiel, qu'elle avait surnommé le "S.A", qui devait leur permettre de vivre sans sang humain. Étant elle-même une vampire, Tsunade testait elle-même ses produits avant d'autoriser leur utilisation. Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait besoin d'échantillons de vrai sang pour créer et perfectionner le S.A...et la princesse l'avait désigné pour être son "fournisseur".

Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Le problème était que, même s'il refusait d'attaquer un humain, ses instincts pouvaient parfois prendre le dessus... et il craignait que ce soir, il ne puisse plus se contrôler...

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Sasuke sortit de la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier du hall, mais à peine avait-il posé son pied sur la première marche qu'il se fit interpeller.

-Yo, Sasuke...

-Hum ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est trop galère en bas : Tsunade-sama pique sa crise parce qu'elle n'avance pas dans ses expériences, Neji a dut déployer son équipe plus d'une fois pour maîtriser la population, Ino me poursuit depuis une heure parce qu'elle n'a rien à faire...

-Abrège ! le coupa l'Uchiwa qui commençait à perdre doucement patience.

-En gros, je viens ici parce que c'est trop galèèèèèère...

Shikamaru, car c'était bien lui, se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux. Habillé d'un jean troué aux genoux et d'un pull noir à col-roulé, il continua de râler tout seul alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. Il poussa la lourde porte et se retourna...

-Au fait, Sasuke.

...mais celui-ci avais déjà disparu. Le Nara poussa un gros soupir.

-Shikamaru.

L'interpellé sursauta violemment et fit volte face.

-Putain, Neji, tu m'as foutu les j'tons ! T'es là depuis quand ?

-Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu comptais faire une grosse connerie. lui dit-il de son ton calme et posé.

-Sasuke a le droit de savoir. répliqua Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il le découvrira seul tôt ou tard... et le plus tard possible serait le mieux...

-Au tant tout lui dire.

-...et comment vas-tu aborder le sujet ? "Excuse-moi, Sasuke, mais tu es au courant qu'une ville entière vient d'être décimée ? Devine qui est l'auteur de ce massacre !". Ne me fais pas rire !

-C'est galère. Si on lui ment, ça va nous retomber dessus un de ces jours.

-...je sais... mais au moins, ça évite qu'il ne pique une crise, comme la dernière fois...

-M'en parle pas ! J'ai encore des bleus !

Les deux bruns pénétrèrent dans le salon. Bientôt, une douce mélodie s'éleva de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke déambulait dans les nombreux couloirs de l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant une double porte où était gravé les mots "Salle de musique". Il entra.

Cette pièce était différente des autres en tout point. Les murs étaient d'un beige clair apaisant alors que le sol était recouvert de grands tapis blancs. Une grande baie vitrée, qui se trouvait face à la porte, s'ouvrait sur un balcon de pierre. A gauche, se trouvait un meuble ancien dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs partitions en tous genres, alors qu'à droite trônait une armoire donc les portes vitrées laissaient voir cinq violons parfaitement entretenus. Un piano, beaucoup plus grand que celui du salon, un violoncelle et une harpe étaient éparpillé dans le reste de la pièce, ainsi que quelques fauteuils.

Le brun se dirigea vers le balcon et s'y accouda. Il regarda la lune qui semblait le narguer : elle au moins, elle était libre...

La nuit était tombée. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'il parte pour accomplir son..."travail".

Il ferma les yeux et sauta, atterrissant dans son jardin en souplesse. Il se releva, épousseta son manteau, et marcha à travers la cour de sa demeure pour arriver devant une grande grille de fer. Il la poussa et se retrouva dans l'immense clairière qui entourait son manoir. Les mains dans les poches, il se mit en route et se dirigea droit vers la forêt dans laquelle il s'enfonça. Tournant à droite, à gauche, suivant un chemin invisible seulement connue de lui-même, il déboucha quelques temps plus tard aux abords de la ville de Konoha.

Un léger vent se leva, faisant légèrement bouger les longues mèches brunes de l'Uchiwa. Observant les alentours, il pris de la hauteur, ce postant sur le toit d'une maison. Se concentrant, il chercha des yeux : les rues étaient vides... rien... pas un seul humain... il soupira d'agacement. Il allait devoir parcourir cette foutue ville de long en large.

Sasuke commença donc ses recherches. Il passa de toit en toit, tranquillement, inspectant le moindre recoin sombre de chaque rue, s'aidant de ses sens aiguisés. Son ouïe sur-développée capta comme un bruit de chute. Il s'immobilisa. Une flopée de jurons s'éleva au milieu de la nuit. Le jeune homme sourit narquoisement. Seul un idiot pouvait hurler des injures en pleine nuit. Il reprit son chemin. Bientôt, un blondinet entra dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci rangeait rageusement ses affaires dans son sac, continuant de jurer à tout va, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. Le petit blond regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet et se releva rapidement.

-Pas question qu'il m'échappe... pensa Sasuke.

A l'aide de sa vitesse sur-humaine, il se retrouva en quelques secondes devant l'autre garçon. Celui-ci releva la tête et posa sur lui ses grands yeux azurs.

-...t'es qui toi...

Sasuke souleva l'un de ses sourcils. Comme il le pensait, il avait à faire à un idiot. Le dit idiot haussa les épaules et le contourna, son sac sur l'une d'elle. Le brun lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin et l'attira contre lui. Naruto, surpris, ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et qu'il vit le visage du garçon se rapprocher, il se recula vivement.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ?!

-Tch, raté... murmura Sasuke.

-...désolé, mais on ne se connaît pas et, il rougit,... je suis pas de ce bord là.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit de grand yeux. Il était encore plus bête que ce qu'il pensait, et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot.

Le blond démarra au car de tour.

-NANI ?!

C'est à ce moment là que l'Uzumaki remarqua les canines étrangement longues de son homologue bruns. Elles dépassaient légèrement de la lèvre supérieur de celui-ci. Il baissa les yeux. Le garçon qui lui faisait face portait un manteau brodé d'argent qui était assez bizarre. On ne portait plus ce genre de vêtements depuis... des siècles...

-UN VAMPIRE !!

Sasuke le regarda, blasé.

-T'auras mis le temps, dobe.

-Je n't'ai rien demandé, teme ! Va sucer le sang de quelqu'un d'autre !!

L'Uchiwa sentit l'agacement monter en lui. Il n'aurais pas pu tomber sur une victime facile ? Il l'aurait mordu, récolté son sang et serait repartit, mais voilà, il devait se coltiner un blondinet tout ce qu'il y a d'énervant... et il n'avait pas envie de parcourir la ville à la recherche d'une autre personne.

Il fixa son homologue blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci écarquilla les siens alors que son souffle commençait à se saccader. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces pupilles noirs l'attiraient... l'hypnotisaient. Il lui semblait que, tout d'un coup, le vampire dégageait une aura différente. Quelque chose de chaleureux, de tentateur... de sensuel...

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de sa "proie". Il se colla au corps de Naruto et lui releva la tête. Il fixa la gorge offerte avec envie et donna un petit coup de langue dessus, là où il sentait le sang palpiter furieusement. Le blond crispa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, tentant de le repousser, en vain.

-Pu... putain... qu'est ce... que tu m'as... fait...

Décidant d'être clément, l'Uchiwa consentit à répondre.

-Tu n'as cas appeler ça le "charme vampirique"... quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas y échapper...

Il planta soudainement ses longues canines dans la chair tendre. Naruto, qui se préparait à la douleur, fut surpris de ressentir... du plaisir... Il laissa échapper un gémissement, sans s'en rendre compte, se cramponnant aux épaules du brun.

Celui-ci, craignant de le vider de son sang s'il s'éternisait, sortit une petite fiole d'une des poches de son manteau et récolta un peu du liquide rouge qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Une fois cela fait, il se décolla du corps chaud du blond et repartit rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus.

L'Uzumaki tomba à genoux sur le sol, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, et regarda autour de lui, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Il porta vivement une main à sa gorge. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il était toujours en vie, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui, il se releva vivement, la colère prenant le pas sur la fureur.

-LE SALE ENFOIRE !!

Pour qui se prenait ce sale vampire à la con ?! Il venait, lui prenait son sang et repartait, comme ça, sans lui demander son avis ! Naruto était furieux. Il s'était fais avoir comme un bleu ! Il s'était laissé faire et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de "charme vampirique" ?! Parce qu'il se croyait séduisant en plus ?! A cause de ce sale prétentieux, il aller avoir une marque à vie !!

...

-Oh merde...

Naruto, toute colère envolé, pensa à Gaara, qu'il reverrait lundi. Qu'allait-il inventer comme excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il se retrouve avec deux trous dans la gorge...

**A suivre...**

**Moi:** ben...qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

**Sasuke, mode pervers activé:** j'ai mordu Naru-chan...

**Naruto, choqué:** j'ai gémit ?!

**Moi:** mais c'était pas ta faute ! (grand sourire)

**Neji:** et moi, je pourrais le mordre (sourire lubrique)

**Itachi:** dis, c'est quand que j'apparais ??

**Gaara:** tu pourrais pas me donner un rôle plus important ?!

**Moi, ensevelit sous le trop plein de questions et de réclamations, se barre en courant et se planque dans un placard.**

**Moi, chuchote:** alors, vos avis ?

J'ai encore fais du mystère, kukuku. Mais on en apprend plus sur Tsunade et sur l'un des pouvoirs des vampires. (comment ça vous voulez plus d'informations ? Pas tapez ! Au prochain chapitre, promis !)

Désolé de décevoir vos espoirs de yaoistes, mais le couple Sasu/Naru va m'être du temps à se former (je compte bien embêter Naru avant XD)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :)

N'oubliez pas les reviews ;D (kawai-no-jutsu)

**La porte du placard s'ouvre.**

**Les persos:** TROUVE !!

**Moi, s'enfuie:** SAYONARA !!


	3. Souvenirs

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre: **romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple: **Ita/Naru (mirty m'a percé à jour TT), Sasu/Naru, et d'autres couples sans importance (pour meubler on va dire XD)

**Disclamair: **pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Note: **C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Peut être un peu d'humour mais vraiment léger (j'aurais du mal à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

**Note2: **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;) )

**Je suis horriblement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour poster (d'ailleurs, je trouve ce chapitre nul et court) et pour éviter de vous fair patienter encore, je poste ce chapitre...non béta-lecturé (OO) alors veuillez m'excuser si quelques fautes trainent encore :)**

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes).**

**marions:**merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

**girly:**XD moi aussi je me suis bien marré en écrivant le passage où Naruto rentre chez lui ! Quand à Shikamaru, il voulait parler de l'attaque qui a eu lieu dans une ville (voir la conversation entre Shikamaru et Neji). Pour les couples, les principaux seront un Ita/Naru puis un Sasu/Naru. L'histoire va rester centré sur eux, donc les autres couples seront...expédiés. Désolé, mais je ne ferais pas de Gaa/Ino (je n'aime pas ce couple). J'espère que ça ne t'empécheras pas de lire la suite ;) Bonne lecture !

**sorashi:**XD j'ai bien demandé à Sasuke de me mordre moi aussi mais il a pas voulu TT (méchannnnnntttt!!). Tu ne t'en remettras jamais ? A ce point là ? XD Si ça peut te rassurer, Naruto va refaire l'expérience du charme vampirique plusieurs fois (et pas qu'avec Sasuke, kukuku...), et oui, les scènes de ce genre vont être nombreuse (regard pervers). Bonne lecture !

**eternelle blue:**Contente que ma fic te plaise :) (perso, ça m'arrange bien que tu sois devenue accro XD). Pour répondre à ta question, oui je connais vampire knight mais seulement le titre XD (je ne savais pas trop si c'était un anime bien alors j'ai préféré ne pas le regarder (pourrait tu me dire si c'est un anime bien et s'il y a des couples ?)) Bonne lecture !

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Souvenirs.**

Naruto, toute colère envolée, pensa à Gaara, qu'il reverrait lundi. Qu'allait-il inventer comme excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il se retrouve avec deux trous dans la gorge...

Il soupira lourdement et repris sa marche en direction de sa maison. Il porta instinctivement sa main près de sa gorge, effleurant du bout des doigts sa blessure. Il frissonna et accéléra. Bientôt, sa demeure entra dans son champ de vision. L'Uzumaki s'y précipita et s'empressa de sortir ses clefs pour les enfoncer violemment dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il jeta un regard remplie d'appréantion sur le sol...pas de chaussure...pas d'Iruka.

-...merde...

Naruto claqua la porte avec force et se déchaussa, envoyant valdinguer ses chaussures contre le mur. Lui qui espérais revoir son père adoptif...

Le blondinet se dirigea vers le salon, qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Celui-ci était constitué d'un canapé de dos à l'entrée de la pièce, d'une table basse, d'une télévision ainsi que d'autres meubles et plantes décoratifs. A droite du salon se trouva un bar qui séparait la cuisine de celui-ci. D'une taille modeste, elle comportait tout ce qu'une cuisine doit avoir, comme un frigo, ou une table. Naruto se réchauffa un bol de ramen qu'il emporta avec lui en dehors de la pièce. De retour dans l'entrée, il monta les escaliers qui faisaient face au salon. Là haut, il y avait trois chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain, en plus de celle qui se trouvait à l'étage au-dessous.

Il se dirrigea vers la sienne et s'y enferma. A gauche se trouvait son lit, perpendiculaire au mur, alors qu'à droite se trouvait son bureau. Un ordinateur tronait sur celui-ci. Près de la porte, une armoire...et un immense bazare dans le reste de la chambre.

Poussant du bout du pieds les diverses choses qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Naruto alla s'asseoir sur le bord de sa fenêtre, celle-ci se trouvant en face de la porte. L'Uzumaki entama son bol de ramen tout en se perdant dans sa contemplation du ciel étoilé.

-Pfff...soirée de merde...

Le blond se leva et jeta son bol vide. Il commença à se déshabiller, se débarrasant de son uniforme scolaire qui le génait horriblement, se retrouvant en boxer. Il allait se jeter sur son lit lorsque son portable sonna. Naruto soupira et pris le petit appareil dans sa main...c'était Gaara...il décrocha et répondit d'une voix lasse.

-Tu veux quoi...

-Toujours en vie ?

-Mouais.

Une voix moqueuse lui répondit.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais, oua...

Une tonalité le coupa.

-Quel con ! Il aurait put attendre que j'ai fini de parler !!

L'Uzumaki s'écroula sur son lit, avec un petit sourire qui contrastait avec ses paroles. Mine de rien, le roux se faisait sûrement un sang d'encre à cause de lui. Ça avait toujours était comme ça...depuis ce jour...

**Flash-back.**

L'orphelinat.

Un vrai enfer.

Tout le monde le détestait, même les adultes faisaient leur possible pour l'éviter. Les enfants le rejetaient, ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui...et il ne savait pas pourquoi...peut être était il trop blond, trop petit ou peut être qu'il avait les yeux trop bleus. On lui disait qu'il était un monstre, qu'il n'aurait pas dû naître, que c'était de sa faute si son papa et sa maman était partit chez les anges, comme se plaisait à croire le petit garçon. Alors lui, il faisait l'idiot, pour faire rire ses camarades, pour que les gens le regardent...mais on l'insultait encore plus, on le punissait...et lui, il pleurait...

Puis, Iruka arriva.

Il le sortit de cet endroit tant haïs.

-A partir de maintenant, tu seras mon fils, Naruto !

L'homme l'avait adopté si vite ! Il était arrivé, un jour, et avait pris la décision de le sortir de son enfer, malgrès les recommendation des autres adultes. Le petit blond, lorsqu'il eu posé son regard d'enfant sur Iruka, se retrouva tout de suite en confience.

Grand, de beaux cheveux chatains attachés en catogan, une cicatrice lui barrant le visage -comme les guerriers, s'émerveilla le blond-, un regard doux comme le miel et des bras finement musclés dans lesquels il espérait pouvoir se blotir... voilà comment l'enfant voyait la personne qui allait être son père.

Son père...rien que ces mots le rendait tellement heureux...mais ça ne duras pas.

Iruka l'inscrivit dans une école primaire, pour qu'il continue d'étudier, comme tout petit enfant de huit ans...et l'enfer recomença...

-Iruka ! Je vais être en retard ! Accélère !

-Hahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas voyons !

La voiture accéléra tout de même. Arrivée devant l'école, Naruto sauta hors de l'automobile et se mit à courir vers le petit portail, faisant de grand geste en direction de son père.

-A plus tard, Iruka !!

L'homme à la cicatrice rigola doucement et repartit. Pendant ce temps, le blond regardait les alentours. C'était vraiment beau. Il entra plus en avant dans la petite cours et se dirigea vers un groupe d'élèves.

-Salut ! Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Un air interrogateur et candide sur le visage, Naruto les scruta de ses yeux bleus. Un garçon brun s'approcha de lui, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Vas t'en, le monstre ! On veux pas de toi !

-Ouais, vas t'en !

-Repars de là d'où tu viens !

Naruto c'était immobilisé, les yeux grands ouverts...ça y était, l'enfer le rattrapait...

Les enfants se mirent à lui jeter de petits cailloux, sous le regard approbateur des adultes qui souriaient discrètement.

Le petit blond partit en courant, se réfugiant près des balançoires désertes. Il entendait encore le mot "monstre" qui résonnait au plus profond de son être.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, larme qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer...il ne devait pas...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonnait. La classe allait commençer. Ne voulant pas se faire gronder, Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers les rangs. Il se fit bousculer plusieurs fois, et lorsque il rentra dans la petite pièce qui allait servir de salle de classe, il dût se mettre au fond...seul...

Le blondinet s'installa près de la fenêtre et écouta attentivement tout ce que disait sa maîtresse. Il leva plusieurs fois la main, sautillant sur sa chaise, ayant peur que son institutrice ne le vois pas. Celle-ci balayait la classe des yeux, ne semblant pas le remarquer, et continuait son cours. Naruto baissa la main, dessus et triste. Il releva rapidement la tête. Il devait être attentif s'il voulait rapporter de bonne note à Iruka. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Naruto remarqua qu'un enfant aux cheveux rouges comme le sang se trouvait lui aussi au fond de la classe. Il faut dire que ce garçon était assez discret, même si son regard n'était pas très engageant...

La pause de midi sonna bientôt. Le petit blond se dirigea vers la cantine et observa le rouquin à la dérobé. Celui-ci marchait tranquilement et chaque personne qui croisait son chemin semblait l'éviter. Naruto décida, puisque cet enfant était aussi seul que lui, qu'ils seraient tous les deux amis.

Il alla donc s'asseoir près de lui, faisant fis du regard menaçant qui se posait sur lui, et fit un grand sourire à son homologue roux.

-Je peux manger avec toi ? Merci ! Itadakimasu !

L'enfant le regarda, légèrement étonné. Il se reprit bien vite.

-...dégage...

La voix était froide et sans appelle. Naruto frissonna. Ce garçon lui foutait les j'tons ! Prenant son courange à deux mains, il engagea tout de même la conversation.

-Je m'appelle Naruto ! Uzumaki Naruto ! Et toi ?

-Je t'ai dit de dégager !

-Soyons amis !!

-...je vais te tuer...

Le blond sursauta. Il avait dit cette phrase comme si de rien n'était, mais on voyait à son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas. L'Uzumaki déglutit difficilement alors que son homologue se levait et partait, ne lui jetant même pas un coup d'oeil. Naruto se reprit pourtant. Hors de question que ce garçon lui échappe ! Il était seul, et la solitude faisait tellement mal. Ils allaient donc être tous les deux amis, coûte que coûte ! Pas question que le blond laisse le roux être aussi délaissé que lui !

**Fin du flash-back.**

Naruto éclata de rire. Après ça, il avait harcelé Gaara tous les jours pendant un mois, le suivant partout où il allait...et le roux l'avait plus d'une fois frappé pour ça...on avait pas idée d'être aussi fort à seulement huit ans !! Pourtant, l'Uzumaki n'abandonnait jamais, parlant de tout et de rien, restant toujours auprès du rouquin. Celui-ci s'était peu à peu habitué à sa présence, sans le montrer, et c'est au bout de trois mois qu'il avait consentit à lui parler vraiment.

Naruto rigola doucement. Gaara ne lui avait pas dit de dégager, il lui avait juste dit : "Fermes-là ou je te tue." La plus longue phrase qu'il n'avait jamais dite !

Un jour pourtant, Naruto était tombé malade et n'avait put revenir que seulement une semaine plus tard. Quand le roux l'avait apperçut, il lui avait lancé un regard aussi glaciale que l'antarctique en lui disant d'une voix menaçante : "...dis moi où tu étais..."

A partir de ce moment, Naruto savait qu'il comptait au moins un peu pour Gaara, même si celui-ci avait failli le tuer pour avoir "osé croire que je pourrais m'inquiéter pour un con tel que toi ?! Laisse moi rire ! Va crever !". A l'époque, cinq mois s'était écoulé. Ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, mais le roux avait "accepter sa présence". C'est seulement lorsque Naruto s'était fait agresser et insulter par quelques élèves que le rouquin avait semblé le regarder différement, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux qu'il n'avait pas su interpréter.

Maintenant, le blond avait comprit. Gaara avait vu qu'il était rejeté, tout comme lui, et l'avait regardé sous un jour nouveau, comme si le blondinet pouvait le comprendre et l'aidé. Après tout, ils étaient pareils. Depuis ce moment, les deux garçons ne c'étaient jamais séparés, restant toujours ensemble, se racontant leur enfance difficile quelques temps plus tard. Puis ils étaient arrivés en CM2 et là, Gaara avait déclaré : "Je te tuerais si tu ne reste pas dans ma classe au collège..."

Naruto avait rie et lui avait fait une promesse...celle de ne jamais le quitter, de rester à ses côtés. Car après tous, " T'es comme mon frère, Gaara ! Et les frères, ça reste toujours ensemble ! "

Et pour la première fois, Gaara avait sourit. Pas un grand sourire, non, juste un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Le roux avait alors commençait à être protecteur avec lui, même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

L'Uzumaki sourit. Il trouverait une solution pour masquer sa morsure. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son "frère"...

* * *

-C'est pas passé loin...

Sasuke se déplacait à vive allure, sautant de toit en toit, pour regagner son manoir le plus vite possible. Il avait encore le goût si délectable du sang de ce blondinet sur la langue. Un peu plus, et il le plaquait contre le mur. Le brun frissonna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense au sang du blond, il serait bien capable d'y retourner.

Il traversa la forêt un peu plus vite qu'à son habitude. Arrivée au lourd portail de sa demeure, il se mit à courir encore plus vite, poussant sans ménagement la porte de bois qui menait au hall d'entrée. Sasuke se dirigea droit vers le salon et en défonça l'entrée, faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce.

-Sasuke ?

L'Uchiwa se dirigea droit vers son armoire d'où il sortit trois petites fioles de S.A qu'il avala cul sec. Reprenant son souffle, il se retourna. Neji et Shikamaru le regardaient d'une drôle de manière.

-Quoi ?

-...alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ?

Ignorant la question du Nara, Sasuke appela un domestique qu'il chargea de réparer la porte du salon et fit signe aux deux bruns qui squattaient son manoir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin, passant par la baie vitrée de la pièce, suivit de près par un Shikamaru rétissant et un Neji impassible.

Les trois bruns firent le tour du manoir pour se retrouver dans la cour qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la demeure. De grands saules ainsi qu'une multitude de fleurs étaient disposées ça et là. De grande statue munies de torches longeaient un sentier de gravillons, celui-ci se séparant en deux pour rejoindre la grille au devant du manoir en faisant le tour de par et d'autre de celui-ci.

Suivant le petit chemin, les trois jeunes garçons traversèrent la cour, passant près de parterres de roses, de sculptures fantastiques et de buissons décoratifs. Ce décor que l'on aurait put croire sortit tout droit d'un film, dégageait quelque chose d'à la fois apaisant et angoissant et était recouvert par un voile mystèrieux inexplicable.

Sasuke se stoppa bientôt. Au bout du petit sentier, se trouvait une immense statue, représentant un ange de pierre habillé d'une lourde tunique. La lumière des torches lui donnaient un aspect occulte, lui conférant une beautée énigmatique, bien que son visage ne soit pas visible. Ses longues ailes de pierres étaient refermées sur son corps, semblant le protéger d'une chose quelconque.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha de l'idole et laissa sa main courir sur la surface lisse du socle. Il enclencha un interrupteur, suivit de deux autres, tous les trois dissimulés dans le piédestal. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Se reculant, Sasuke attendit. L'ange déploya lentement ses ailes alors qu'un des pans du socle glissait vers la gauche, dévoilant un escalier qui semblait descendre au plus profond de la terre. Shikamaru soupira.

-Ton mécanisme est trop galère, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Neji eu un sourire moqueur et lança d'une voix sarcastique.

-Dis plutôt que tu met toujours un temps fou pour ouvrir l'entrée.

-...

Le Nara, rouge de honte, s'engouffra rapidement dans l'escalier, suivit des deux bruns.

-Et dire que c'est censé être un génie...

Le socle se referma doucement sur les trois garçons, étouffant les dernières parôles prononçés par le Hyuga. L'ange replia ses lourdes ailes de pierres et le calme régna de nouveau dans la cour.

**A suivre...**

**Moi: **yeah ! Finis !

**Sasuke: **hey ! On me vois à peine !

**Gaara: **c'est quoi ce flash-back ?! Je ne saute même pas sur Naru pour lui prouver que nous sommes..."amis" ? (rire pervers)

**Gaara commence à virer bargo en s'imaginant avec Naruto dans des positions...hum...**

**Sasuke lui lance un regard meurtrier en préparant un chidori.**

**Naruto débarque:** il se passe quoi ?

**Gaara se retourne lentement vers le blond, les yeux exorbités et la bave au coin des lèvres. Il s'approche lentement d'un Naruto complétement statufié et est pris d'un rire histérique:** Tu me fais bander !!

**Naruto se barre en courant:** AAAAAAHHHH !!

**Moi: **ça te rappelle quelque chose, Aiisu-Ahwon ? (XD j'ai pas résisté ! (j'ai évité le fouet, les chaînes et le string XD)

...redevenons sérieux.

Petit flash-back pour expliquer le lien entre Naruto et Gaara. On ne voit pas beaucoup Sasuke mais au prochain chapitre...

Spécial Sasu !!

Qui dis Sasuke, dis vampire ! Vous découvrirez la ville vampire et ses secrets et vous en saurez un peu plus sur certains personnages ! Fans d'Itachi, réjouissez vous, sa venue est proche ! (mais il ne viendra pas seul, kukuku.) Encore un chapitre, et il sera parmi nous ! (j'ai l'impression de présenter une sorte de jeu, ou quelque chose comme ça XD)

Alors, alors ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Une review ? (kawai-no-jutsu) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;)

Sayonara !


	4. La ville vampire

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre: **romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple: **Ita/Naru (mirty m'a percé à jour TT), Sasu/Naru, et d'autres couples sans importance (pour meubler on va dire XD)

**Disclamair: **pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Note: **C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Peut être un peu d'humour mais vraiment léger (j'aurais du mal à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

_italique: pensée des personnages._

**Note2: **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;) )

**Rappel:** S.A veut dire sang artificiel.

_**Warning: J'ai inventé un personnage, Sven Von Rösen, qui va apparaitre dans cette fic, donc j'interdis quiconque de me le prendre.**_

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes):**

**Eternelle-Blue:** Merci pour ta review ! Hum, pour l'instant, Sasuke n'est pas encore accro à Naruto (ça me fait de la peine à moi aussi TT). Merci pour m'avoir parlé de Vampire Knight, ça m'a fait plaisir :). Pour la publication, je ne peut pas faire mieux, car j'écris toujours mes chapitres directement, les idées me viennent aux fur et à mesures que j'écris. Quand à la longueur des chapitres, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

**Nanami77:** Merci pour ta review :) ! Oui, je sais, j'ai mis un temps monstrueux pour le chapitre d'avant, je suis impardonnable TT. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire que tu es excitée de lire mes chapitres X). Je dois te dire que j'ai pas mal hésité avant de mettre le passé de Naru et Gaara mais puisque ça t'as plus, je suis rassurée :)

**Oro-chan:** Merci pour ta review (et celles que tu as laissé sur mes autres fics, elles m'ont faites plaisir ;)). Vu que tu as lu toutes mes fics, peut être deviendras-tu une de fan ?! (**Gaara**: Faut pas abuser non plus.../** Moi:** J't'es rien demandé !). En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :D. Je dois te dire que pour Orochimaru, jle voyais bien en prof de chimie pour leur faire disséquer des animaux ou faire des expériences dangereuse XD. Pour Itachi, ben je sais pas trop en faite. (je rajoute toujours des trucs à ma fic en cours de route donc je repousse tout le reste XD).

Bonne lecture !

Merci à mirty91, ma bêta, pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres ;D

* * *

**La ville vampire**

Le socle se referma doucement sur les trois garçons, étouffant les dernières paroles prononcées par le Hyuga. L'ange replia ses lourdes ailes de pierres et le calme régna de nouveau dans la cour.

Sasuke, Shikamaru et Neji commencèrent leur descente, leur pas résonnant contre les murs.

Au bout de l'escalier se trouvait un long couloir, éclairé par quelques torches. Les trois bruns continuèrent leur route sans aucune hésitation. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une immense porte de bois décorée de roses. Sasuke la franchit, suivit de ses deux compagnons.

Le bruit les assaillit. Devant eux se trouvait une immense ville. Des personnes passaient, se promenaient ou discutaient. A première vue, c'était une ville normale, construite de pierres et donc l'architecture se rapprochait du gothique... mais seulement à première vue.

Etant enfouie sous terre, il aurait été normal que la ville soit sombre, mais ce n'était guère le cas. Bien sûr, en levant la tête, on ne pouvait rien distinguer, à part un néant noir et angoissant. Mais, grâce à une multitude de réverbères, et autres installations, la ville échappait à ces ténèbres inquiétantes. De plus, l'horloge de l'église, surplombant la ville, était le seul repère temporel des habitants. D'ailleurs, les habitants de cet endroit mystérieux possédaient tous des canines plus longues que la normale, que ce soit les hommes, femmes ou enfants.

Aucun doute n'était permis. Les trois jeunes hommes venaient d'ouvrir les portes de la ville des vampires.

L'église sonna. Il était minuit. Certaines personnes regagnèrent leur maison, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, alors que d'autres sortirent s'amuser.

-K'so, pourquoi on ne peut pas aller se coucher, il est minuit et je suis crevé !

-C'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habitué, Shikamaru.

- Ino !

La jeune fille, habillée d'une jupe en jean et d'un débardeur violet, leur fit un grand sourire et un petit signe de main.

-T'allais sortir ? lui demanda Neji.

-Ben oui ! C'est pas tous les soirs que je peux m'amuser, contrairement à vous !

Sasuke ignora la réplique de la jeune fille et entraîna les deux bruns avec lui.

-Oi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors ramenez-vous.

Ils se remirent en route, la blonde partant de son côté.

Les garçons traversèrent tranquillement la ville, passant devant divers établissements. Tous dans cet endroit rappelait une ville moderne et normale. Boîtes de nuit, bars, cinémas, etc., étaient présents. Seule l'ambiance un tantinet lugubre venait gâcher l'endroit.

-On est ENFIN arrivé !

Shikamaru soupira de soulagement.

Relevant la tête, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé, Sasuke fixa le grand bâtiment. Situé au centre de la ville, une sorte d'immense maison au toit rond s'élevait (1).

-Elle a toujours pas refait la déco ?! Galèèèère, j'ai jamais aimé le rouge.

Neji se retourna vers Shikamaru, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

-On s'en fiche de ce que tu aimes, alors fermes-là au moins une seconde !

L'Uchiwa, lui, ne perdit pas de temps et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Montant un escalier, traversant quelques couloirs, il arriva enfin devant un double panneau de bois. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Une jeune femme blonde était assise devant un bureau, la tête posait sur ses bras croisés. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un léger ronflement s'élever. Tsunade dormait.

Neji et Shikamaru arrivèrent enfin, essoufflé.

-Galèèèèère, tu pourrais nous attendre, Sasuke !

La femme endormit se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, remarquant la présence des trois bruns dans son bureau, elle sa racla la gorge, histoire de reprendre contenance.

-Sasuke, quelle bonne surprise ! Que fais-tu là ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon s'avança et sortit de l'une des poches de sa veste une petite fiole. L'adulte l'a prit avec précaution et la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien, ça m'a l'air d'être un bon échantillon. Shizune !

-Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Une jeune femme brune sortit de l'ombre et se posta derrière celle qui l'avait appelé.

-Emporte ceci au laboratoire du troisième étage, je viendrais l'examiner plus tard...

La blonde se tourna vers l'Uchiwa et croisa ses mains sous son menton, un air plus que sérieux sur le visage.

-Je dois parler avec Sasuke...

-Compris.

Shizune disparut subitement.

-Bon. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Sasuke.

Le dit Sasuke acquiesça.

-Étais-tu au courant qu'un village vient d'être attaqué ?

Jetant un furtif coup d'œil vers ses deux compagnons, le brun répondit.

-Non, je ne le savais pas. Y a t-il eu des survivants ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Aucun.

Il serra les poings de rage, ses ongles pénétrant dans sa paume.

-C'est...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Prononcer _son_ nom le dégoûtait.

-Oui Sasuke. C'est Itachi.

L'Uchiwa se retourna brusquement vers Neji et Shikamaru qui étaient postés prés de la porte. Ceux-ci déglutirent difficilement. Les yeux du brun étaient rouges sang...

-Vous saviez.

Cette phrase n'avait rien d'une question.

-Sasuke, calme-toi !

Tsunade c'était brusquement levé, craignant le pire. L'interpellé ferma les yeux et soupira fébrilement, tentant de se calmer. Cela n'amenait jamais rien de bon lorsqu'il s'énervait. Il desserra lentement ses poings et rouvrit ses yeux de nouveau couleur d'encre et se retourna vers la blonde.

-Qui ?

-D'après les preuves qu'Hinata et son équipe ont trouvé, Kisame était avec lui.

-Quand ?

-Il y a bientôt deux semaines.

Le brun frappe le bureau du plat de ses mains et baissa la tête, tremblant de rage mal contenue.

-Quel village ? murmura t-il.

-...

-QUEL VILLAGE !

-...Suna.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et ceux-ci redevinrent rouge, ses pupilles prenant la forme de trois virgules.

Tsunade prit peur et eu un mouvement de recul. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et fit signe à Shikamaru et Neji de sortir.

-Il l'ont prit...MERDE !

Le brun frappa le bureau, le brisant, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière dans la pièce.

-Ce livre ne leur servira à rien, Sasuke. Il était protéger par une centaine de sceaux.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Tsunade. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils peuvent lever toutes les protections qu'ils veulent !

Le brun commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle de la rage qui l'animait.

-Si vous m'aviez avertit, je...

-Tu n'aurais rien put faire. Ton frère est...

-LA FERME !

Sasuke se crispa entièrement. Entendre le mot "frère" pour qualifier Itachi le mettait hors de lui.

-...je vais aller examiner l'échantillon que tu m'as rapporté. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Tsunade sortit du bureau, laissant l'Uchiwa derrière elle. Celui-ci partit peu après, le pas rageur.

Shikamaru regardait craintivement autour de lui tout en marchant nerveusement.

-K'so, je SAVAIS que ça nous retomberez dessus. Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit !

-La ferme, tu me gonfles.

Tout en répondant, Neji avait passé une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux.

-Galèèèèère !! Il va nous tuer, nous massacrer, nous...

L'Hyuga soupira lourdement et accéléra. Il ne voulait pas entendre toutes les hypothèses que le cerveau tordu du Nara allait encore inventer.

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade s'activait dans le laboratoire en compagnie de Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, aurons-nous assez de sang ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Chizune, nous en aurons bien assez.

La jeune femme blonde prit une fiole et fit tourner le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Avec ça, le S.A sera grandement améliorée.

Shizune baissa la tête.

-J'espère que se sera suffisant. Tant que nous n'avons pas la pi...

Tsunade la coupa d'un ton dur et froid.

-Je te prierais de ne pas parler de _ça _tant que nous ne serons pas seules. Qui sais ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un en entendait parler !

-Oui, veuillez m'excuser, Tsunade-sama !

La blonde l'ignora et retourna à ses tests, malgré son manque de concentration évidente.

_Ne fais pas de bêtise, Sasuke._

Le dit Sasuke parcourait la ville, le regard mauvais et les poings crispés. Ils allaient l'entendre ces deux idiots. Il allait leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il monta sur un toit et se déplaça vivement vers la grande église. A peine fut il arrivé qu'il entendit un cri étranglé.

-Et merde...

Neji se tenait devant lui ainsi que Shikamaru qui essayait de partir le plus discrètement possible.

-Je veux des explications.

Le ton dur et froid bloqua le Nara dans sa progression. Il se retourna lentement avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Ben, c'est que...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous ne t'avons rien dit.

Le brun au catogan se crispa encore plus qu'il ne l'était et regarda Neji comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

_Putain, il nous fait quoi là ?! Il veut mourir ou quoi ?!_

Sasuke, lui, se tourna vers le Hyuga.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ne m'avoir rien dit.

-Essaye toujours ! ricana le brun, faussement confiant.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, une personne fit brusquement irruption derrière lui et s'agenouilla.

-Sasuke-sama, désolé de vous importuner.

-Que veux-tu ?

-C'est à propos de Sven Von Rösen.

A partir de ce moment, Sasuke se désintéressa complètement de Neji et Shikamaru. Celui-ci en profita. Il tira sur le bas du T-shirt de l'Hyuga et l'entraîna avec lui loin, très loin de l'Uchiwa. Le brun, quant à lui, sentait la colère montait d'un cran. Il empoigna l'homme avec rage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ENCORE fait ?!

-I-il est partit chez les humains et...

-Vous êtes censé empêcher ce genre de chose !

La voix de Sasuke claqua dans l'air tel un fouet, réduisant le pauvre homme au silence.

-Bande d'incapable !

Poussant le garde à terre sans aucun remord, le brun partit à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où il venait : le bureau de Tsunade.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Ino qui sortait d'une boîte de nuit en compagnie d'autres filles. Il lui attrapa le bras et accéléra sa course, la traînant derrière lui.

-Kyaaaaa !! Sasuke-kun !! Tu me retournes enfin mes sentiments ?! Je...

-Sven est partit, va me trouver Neji et rejoignez-moi chez Tsunade.

La blonde reprit tout de suite son sérieux. Elle hocha la tête et partit dans le sens inverse.

Le brun, à peine arrivé au bâtiment, se mit à crier tout en défonçant la porte.

-TSUNADE !!

Une jeune femme blonde arriva en courant, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Sasuke, je suis en plein milieu d'une expérien...

-Sven est partit ! la coupa t-il

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et de soupirer de lassitude. Elle fit signe au garçon de la suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois à destination, elle verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers le brun avant de lui demander calmement.

-Comment est-il sortit ?

-Grâce à tes incapables de gardes, voilà comment ! Je t'avais dit de me laisser m'occuper de la sécurité !

-Même toi tu ne pouvais empêcher cela, Sasuke ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

Sasuke reprit calmement.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Que comptes-tu faire si un humain vient à être blessé, ou pire, tué ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'il fait cela juste pour t'énerver. Il serait incapable de blesser qui que ce soit.

-...ce type commence sérieusement à m'énerver. soupira t-il en se massant les tempes.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire qu'elle s'empressa de camoufler en toux lorsque le brun lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, JE m'occupe de la sécurité et je ne permettrais aucun refus. Qu'aurais-tu fait si ça n'avait pas était cet idiot qui était partit mais un autre ?

-Je...

Elle fut interrompue par un coup à la porte suivit de l'ouverture de celle-ci. Neji et Ino apparurent dans l'encadrement.

-Vous en avez mis du temps.

La jeune fille haussa des épaules et referma la porte.

-Alors ? Que se passe t-il ?

Sasuke ignora la question.

-Neji, tu vas me placer quelques-uns un de tes gardes à l'entrée de la ville et tu iras me chercher cet idiot de Rösen.

-Pour les gardes, c'est déjà fait. Ino m'avait expliqué que Sven était encore partit se balader et j'ai demandé à Shikamaru d'y aller. Après tout, c'est lui le « cerveau de l'équipe », il se débrouillera mieux que moi, se justifia t-il

Ino parut choquée

-T'as envoyé la feignasse ? T'es bête ou quoi ? Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas aller faire un somme entre deux poubelles ?!

Sasuke ignora une fois de plus la jeune fille.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu viens avec moi.

Les deux garçons partirent, suivit d'une Ino outrée qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

-Et merde.

Shikamaru se battit pendant une bonne minute avec une branche d'arbre dans laquelle ses cheveux s'étaient coincés.

-Galèèèèèère, pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller chercher l'autre emmerdeur.

Après un combat féroce entre le Nara et la branche d'arbre, ce fut finalement le brun qui l'emporta. Ce fut un quart d'heure plus tard, essoufflé et échevelé, qu'il sortit finalement de la forêt.

_Il me le paiera. Je jure qu'il me le paiera, cet enfoiré de Neji ! Soit j'me bouge, soit j'me prends un gnon. Pfff, le choix est vite fait..._

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean et alla parcourir les rues.

Une ombre apparut soudainement et furtivement sur un toit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue en apercevant le garçon brun en contrebas, avant de prononcer d'une voix grave et chaude.

-Huuummmm, Uchiwa-san n'est pas venu lui-même. Quel dommage, cela aurait été tellement plus amusant.

L'ombre eut un petit rire de gorge.

-Tant pis, je m'amuserais comme je le pourrais.

Elle sauta dans le vide. La clarté de la lune l'éclaira brièvement à ce moment là.

De long cheveux d'argent retenue par un fin ruban de soie noir, des yeux d'un violet perçant...et une chevalière où trois lettres stylisées s'entrelaçaient.

S.V.R

**A suivre...**

**Moi: **Yeah ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis trop fière ! (danse de la victoire)

**Sasuke, méfiant:** C'est qui ce Sven ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?

**Naruto: **Dis, il est comment ?

**Moi, réfléchis: **Beau gosse, intelligent, et tous ce qui va avec.

**Neji: **J'ai un jumeau ?!

**Tous:** Idiot.

**Moi:** ...hahaha, toujours le mot pour rire...

J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle... La mauvaise, c'est que l'arrivée de ce cher Itachi est repoussé (pas taper !)... La bonne, c'est que Naruto va à nouveau voir notre cher Sasu-chéri X)

Au prochain chapitre, Naruto va faire une bourde...une grosse bourde. (enfin, ça dépend pour qui XD)

Sinon, vous avez aimé ? Une petite review ? (kawai-no-justsu) J'ai remarqué que les reviews laissaient à désirer ! Allez, allez, on se bouge :p

Sayonara :)


	5. Choix et découverte

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre: **romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple: **Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Kiba/Naru et d'autres couples sans importance (pour meubler on va dire XD) Je rajouterais peut être d'autres couples mais je précise qu'il ne sont pas dans l'ordre (et que certains ne peuvent même pas être appelez "couple")

**Disclamair: **pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Note: **C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Peut être un peu d'humour mais vraiment léger (j'aurais du mal à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

_italique: pensée des personnages._

**Note2: **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;) )

**Rappel:** S.A veut dire sang artificiel.

_**Warning:J'ai inventé un personnage, Sven Von Rösen, qui va apparaître dans cette fic, donc j'interdis quiconque de me le prendre.**_

**Réponse aux reviews:** (que j'avais oublié, honte à moi)

**_kira-chan:_** Désolé, mais Naruto ne se fera pas mordre dans ce chapitre ! Par contre, il risque bien de se trimballer avec un pieux ou deux xD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**_flanelle:_** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. La SasuNaru viendra... plus tard xD. Si je me rappelle bien, tu es la première personne à m'avoir menacé xD (ma première menace, je suis émue !). Même si le chapitre arrive... assez tard, j'espère qu'il te plaira!

**_Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan: _**Et bien, apparement, le chapitre précedent t'as bien plus :) Pour Sven, je peux juste dire qu'il va faire de grosses conneries xD Tu veras plus tard pourquoi je dis ça ;)

**_deline:_** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

**_Shashiin:_** Merci pour ta review, contente que ma fic te plaise !

**_etrenelle-blue:_** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et Naru-chou est bien présent dans ce chapite xD.

**_joé:_** Et bien, contente que ma fic te plaise ! (J'espère faire beaucoup d'accro à ma fic xD). Voilà la suite !

**_aude:_** Voilà la suite ;)

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisr et qui me donne envie de continuer ;)

Ma Béta étant en période d'examens (des partiels) j'ai décidé de ne pas trop la déranger avec la correction de mes chapitres. Jusqu'à qu'elle est plus de temps libre, mes chapitres ne seront relus que par moi-même. Si quelques fautes traînent, merci de me les signaler !

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

Choix et découverte.

Une ombre apparut soudainement et furtivement sur un toit. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue en apercevant le garçon brun en contrebas, avant de prononcer d'une voix grave et chaude.

-Huuummmm, Uchiwa-san n'est pas venu lui-même. Quel dommage, cela aurait été tellement plus amusant.

L'ombre eut un petit rire de gorge.

-Tant pis, je m'amuserais comme je le pourrais.

Elle sauta dans le vide. La clarté de la lune l'éclaira brièvement à ce moment là.

De long cheveux d'argent retenue par un fin ruban de soie noir, des yeux d'un violet perçant...et une chevalière où trois lettres stylisées s'entrelaçaient.

S.V.R

Shikamaru se retourna vivement, regardant suspicieusement aux alentours. Il était là, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Effectivement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme fit son apparétion.

Semblant ne pas avoir plus de treize ans, il portait un beau costume trois pièces de couleur noir, une cravate argentée et une rose dans la poche gauche de la veste de son costume. D'une assez grande taille pour son âge, la lune semblait se refléter sur ses cheveux argentés.

Le garçon fit la révérence, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir, mon cher Shikamaru. Comment vous portez vous ?

Le brun soupira lourdement.

-Tu fais chier Sven, on rentre, j'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. Et puis, c'est quoi ces vétements ? T'as jamais aimé les costards-cravate. Sans parler de ta façon de parler...

Une veine battit furieusement sur la tempe du dit Sven.

-Eh ho, j'ten pose des questions, moi ? T'es de la police ou quoi ?!

Il enleva sa veste et la jeta sur son épaule avant de desserrer sa cravate et de dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire, séducteur cette fois, aux lèvres, il prononça d'une voix sensuelle.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?

Le Nara soupira une nouvelle fois alors que le garçon qui lui faisait face se mettait à marmonner.

-Ce serait peut être mieux avec les cheveux détachés. Avec un jean noir et un sweat. Et si je me faisais percer l'oreille ?

L'idée de laisser Sven faire ce qu'il voulait et d'aller se coucher lui traversa l'esprit, vite remplacé par l'image d'un Neji souriant sadiquement, le poing levé près à le frapper.

_Sois je le ramène, sois j'me prends un pain. Le choix est vite fait._

-Sven, sois sympa et ramène ta fraise, j'suis crevé.

Interrompu dans son monologue, le jeune garçon fixa le Nara avec un air blasé.

-Voilà pourquoi je préfère que ce soit Sasuke qui vienne. Lui au moins, il s'énerve facilement et sa fini toujours en baston.

L'argenté fit la moue et fixa ses yeux violet dans ceux du brun. Après un petit moment, il soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux et eu un petit sourire indescriptible.

-Mais c'est aussi bien qu'il ne soit pas là. Car aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sortit pour m'amuser.

Le visage de l'argenté se ferma.

-Il est hors de question que je "rentre".

Shikamaru eut l'air étonné.

-Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Toi aussi tu aimerais pouvoir rester dehors et côtoyer les humains. Après tout, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'être sous terre, dans une ville sombre et sinistre.

Le brun baissa la tête. Il était vrai que l'air frais de l'extèrieur leur manquais à tous et à Sven plus qu'à d'autre. Une voix au timbre moqueur le coupa dans ses pensées.

-Et puis, je suis ton aîné, tu me dois respect et obéissance. Après tout, j'ai bien...cinq cent ans de plus que toi.

-Ben pour la maturité, on repassera...

Sven eut l'air outré. Il lui tira la langue et fit volte-face.

-Tu ne m'amuses plus du tout. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Il commença à partir, vite rattrapé par le Nara. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le silence, jusqu'à que le brun le rompe de son habituel voix monotone.

-Je peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, et j'ai pas envie de te plaindre. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu reste dehors, tu perdras tôt ou tard le contrôle. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir tuer des humains, ni de devoir venir t'arréter.

-...

-Tu sais qu'on travaille sur un moyen de redevenir humain. Alors prend ton mal en patience.

- C'est facile à dire mais...

-...beaucoup moins à faire.

Les deux garçons s'arrétèrent et se regardèrent. Sven soupira et fixa son regard au loin avant de prononcer d'une voix éteinte.

-Je sais que si je reste je tuerais sûrement une personne innocente. Je sais que Sasuke cherche un moyen de nous faire redevenir humain et je sais aussi que ça peut prendre quelques siècles avant qu'il y arrive. Tout ça, je le sais mieux que quiconque.

-...

-Une journée.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse moi une journée. Juste une journée.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Sven le regarda sérieusement.

-Laisse moi une journée dehors.

Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite.

_Qu'est ce qu'il va faire comme connerie..._

-J'ai prit quelque fiole de SA. Trois pour être exacte. Avec ça, je pourrais tenir une journée, peut être plus. Laisse moi rester dehors jusqu'à demain minuit.

-...t'es un vrai malade. Tu sais que si je te laisse là, je risque gros ?

-Tu préfères que je t'assomme ?

_...c'est qu'il est sérieux, le con..._

Le Nara soupira. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre ce gars, il le savait. Et il n'était pas assez bête pour risquer de se faire blesser juste pour le ramener alors que c'était perdu d'avance. Il soupira.

-T'avais tout prévu, hein ?

Son homologue argenté eut un sourire mystèrieux.

-Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

Nouveau soupire.

-C'était pour ça les vétements. Costard-cravate et tout le bazar.

-Qui sait...

-...t'es un idiot.

Sven tiqua.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu crois que les gens sont habitué à voir un gamin de treize ans, même si ce n'est qu'en apparence, se promener en étant habillé comme ça ? Tu comptais leur dire quoi ? " Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Ne faites pas cette tête, vous savez, j'ai bien plus de treize ans, mille six cent pour être exacte".

-...

-Vires la cravate et la veste et reste en chemise, ça feras moins...bizarre.

Le garçon eut un sourire.

-Ça veut dire que t'es d'accord ?

-Est ce que j'avais le choix ?

-Non.

Shikamaru soupira. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il soupirait beaucoup aujourd'hui avant de se dire qu'il allait sûrement se faire tuer par un certain brun aux yeux blanc, et un autre aux yeux rouges de colère. Il trésaillit.

-Oi, Sven...

-Hum, quoi...

Le dit Sven, occupé à arranger sa tenue pour la rendre plus adéquate, ne remarqua pas que le brun déchirait ses vétements. Par contre, il le vit se rouler dans la pousière.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous...

Le brun se releva, ébouriffé, poussièreux et les vétements en lambeaux. L'agenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empécher de rire.

-Pffpff...si tu voyais ta tête...

-Plutôt que de te foutre de moi, assomme moi.

-Hein ?

-Assomme moi. Et ramènes moi près du manoir. Comme ça, je pourrais pas dire que c'est de ma faute si t'es partit pour une journée.

-Mais c'est de ta faute...

-Assomme moi et on en parle plus !

Sven haussa des épaules et lui administra un coup dans la nuque. Il rattrapa le brun avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et le hissa sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la forêt dans l'intention d'y déposer son fardeau.

_Parce qu'en plus il croit que je vais risquer de m'approcher du manoir maintenant que je suis dehors. Je le pose dans un buisson, bien en vu, et ça feras l'affaire._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit...

* * *

- Bordel, c'est chaud !!

Naruto laissa brusquement tomber le bol de nouille instantané qu'il venait de se préparé pour le petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci attérit sur le sol, à seulement quelques centimètres du pied nus du blond.

Le jeune garçon soupira en se passant la main sous l'eau. En nettoyant le sol, il se fit la réflexion que pour un dimanche matin, la journée commençais très mal. Il aurait dût rester couché et ne rien faire, comme samedi...

-Comme si je pouvais rester enfermé deux jours de suite...

L'Uzumaki continua de grommeler un bon moment tout en allant allumer la télé, n'ayant pas le courage de se préparer un autre bol. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et passa distrètement une main dans son cou, effleurant du bout des doigts les deux petits trou qui s'y trouvaient.

...arrêt sur image...

Petits trous ?!

Se levant brusquement, Naruto se précipita dans la salle de bains et contempla sa gorge dans le miroir.

-Mais merde, pourquoi cette saloperie disparaît pas ?! Ça fait deux jours ! J'suis cencé faire quoi moi !!

Le garçon soupira d'agacement et de désespoir tout en paniquant légèrement. Là, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ces...marques. Il ne pouvait pas affronter Gaara avec cette morsure ! A moins qu'il ne soit suicidaire ou masochiste, ce qui n'était pas le cas...

Le blondinet se tapa la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi devait il toujours avoir les pires ennuis qui puissent exister ?! Il était maudit ou quoi ? Avait-il offensé un dieu ou une quelconque divinitées ? On lui en voulait personnellement ?

De toute façon, ce n'est pas en essayant de s'ouvrir le crâne contre le carrelage qu'il ferait partir cette trace de morsure. La trace de l'autre enfoiré de vampire brun. Si il le choppé celui-là, il lui ferait bouffer ses canines, foi de Naruto !

Se décollant du mur, l'Uzumaki enleva son boxer, le seul vêtement qu'il portait actuellement, et pénétra dans la douche. L'eau coulant sur son corps le détendit immédiatement. Soupirant de bonheur, il prit du gel douche et commença à masser ses bras, son torse, évitant volontairement le cou, ainsi que le reste de son corps et ses cheveux.

C'est à regret qu'il quitta la douche quelques minutes plus tard, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il sortit de la salle de bains, mais alors qu'il allait monter l'escalier menant à l'étage, et accessoirement à sa chambre, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Ne se souciant aucunement de sa tenue, étant plutôt mal réveillé -il n'était que midi et cinquante minutes tout de même !-, le blondinet alla ouvrir en râlant.

-Putain, même pas tranquile le dimanche...

Naruto ouvrit la porte et regarda la personne qui lui faisait face d'un oeil morne.

-Yo !

Merde, pourquoi Kiba venait le faire chier ? C'était le week-end, zut !

Le blond claqua la porte et se détourna de celle-ci. A peine eut-il fait un pas que le châtain hurla au scandale.

-Oi ! C'est quoi c'te manière de recevoir ses amis, hein ? Ouvre-moi cette porte, t'entend Uzumaki ?

Le dit Naruto se massa les tempes tout en montant dans sa chambre.

-C'est ouvert, idiot...

L'idiot en question s'empressa alors d'entrée en pestant contre " un sale blond malpoli " et suivit son ami dans l'escalier.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Naruto, Kiba s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de son hôte tandis que celui-ci ouvrait son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements.

Sentant le regard de son "invité" sur lui, le garçon se retourna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le châtain fit couler son regard sur le corps presque nu de son homologue. Celui-ci rougit, se rendant enfin compte de sa tenue qui se résumait à une simple serviette de bain plutôt courte.

Le regard de l'autre se fit plus insistant. Le garçon se leva et se rapprocha lentement. Le blond se tortilla, mal à l'aise, alors que l'autre continuait de faire courir indécemment ses yeux sur lui.

-Dis, Naruto...

Kiba se pencha en avant en plissant les yeux.

-T'aurais pas...changé quelque chose ?

L'Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux et plaqua instinctivement une main sur son cou, geste qui n'échappa pas à l'autre.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Naruto répondit un peu trop vite au goût du châtain.

-Rien !!

-Hummm...

-Quoi ? C'était quoi ce "hummm" ?

Soudainement, Kiba plaqua le blond sus le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Celui-ci se débattit vivement alors que son "ami" essayait de lui bloquer les mains.

-Mais merde Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Tu me caches un truc et je veux savoir quoi ! Allez, dis-moi, c'est un suçon ? Tu t'es trouvé une petit amie ?

-Mais non, lâches moi, sac à puce ! J't'ai rien demandé moi !

-Roooh, allez, je veux juste jeter un petit coup d'oeil ! Ça va te tuer !

-Mais y a rien à montrer !!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

Tout en prononçant ses parôles, le jeune garçon continuait d'essayer de bloquer les mains du blond. Celui-ci par contre, regrettait vraiment d'avoir ouvert la porte. Il aurait dû faire la sourde-oreille. Non, mieux ! Il aurait dû rester couché !

_Il me les brises, le Kiba ! Merde, y a pas idée d'être aussi curieux ! Est ce que moi je le plaque sur le lit dés qu'il se passe la main dans le cou ?!_

Tout à leur dispute, ils n'entendirent pas la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonner une nouvelle fois, tout comme ils n'entendirent pas la personne responsable de ce son pénétrer dans la maison.

-Aaaaah !! Mais t'es un vrai malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?!

-T'as qu'à me lâcher, enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça d'ailleurs ?

-T'as l'air trop louche, voilà pourquoi !

Même avec tout l'or du monde, Kiba n'avouerait jamais que s'il voulait à ce point inspecter la gorge du blond, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Naruto avait une attitude vraiment pas net : il s'énervait et refusait de le laisser voir son putain de cou alors que lui, il voulait juste vérifier que sa vue ne lu jouait pas de mauvais tour.

...il avait cru voir deux petits trous bien net sur la peau de l'Uzumaki.

D'ailleurs celui-ci le fit rouler sous lui, le dominant, sans pour autant enlever sa main de là où elle était logé.

-HaHa ! Tu fait moins le fière, hein ?

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, alors que t'es à moitié nu ?

-A qui la faute ? Je demande qu'à m'habiller, moi !

-Pas avant que tu n'enlèves ta main !

-Elle est très bien où elle est ma main !

Kiba reprit le dessus et réussit à bloquer les bras du blond au dessus de sa tête. Il en ronronna presque. Reprenant son souffle, il lui dit d'une voix victorieuse :

-Et c'est qui qui a le dessus maintenant ?

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin !

Le châtain ne l'écoutait plus. Il laissa son regard traîner sur la gorge enfin découverte de Naruto avant d'écarquiller violemment les yeux. Il releva la tête et fixa son homologue qui avait un air paniqué et qui fixait un point près de la porte.

-Na-Naruto, c'est...

* * *

Gaara, les cheveux en bataille et encore à moitié endormis, émergea de dessous sa couette avec un grognement. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet et y prit son portable. Un SMS...

-J'vais tuer ce sale con...

En effet, la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un message à huit heures du matin alors que l'on était dimanche n'était autre qu' Inuzuka Kiba.

Le roux se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa son téléphone dernier cri avec haine. Il se décida pourtant à lire le message que l'autre imbécile lui avait envoyé. D'ailleurs, comment il avait son numéro, celui-là ? Seul son frère, sa soeur et Naruto le possédait.

**Yo, sa te diré un ciné ac Naru et Lee ?**

**Ta pa le choi en fait.**

**On se retrouve ché lui à 13 h.**

**Kiba**

-Mais merde, pourquoi il appelle à cette heure ci ?!

C'est donc un Gaara définitivement énervé qui envoya valser ses couvertures à l'autre bout de la chambre et qui sortit de sa chambre, vêtue d'un boxer bordeaux.

Kankûro, qui était levé depuis six heures, revenait de son entraînement matinal dans le dojo familial. Lorsqu'il croisa son petit frère dans le couloir, il le salua chaleureusement.

-Yo Gaara ! Tu te lèves bien tôt aujourd'hui !

Le jeune garçon s'arréta et se retourna lentement vers son frère. Celui-ci recula brusquement et s'écrasa le plus possible contre le mur. Gaara, les yeux injectés de sang, les épaules légèrement voutées, accompagné d'une aura noir très menaçante, le fixait d'un regard meurtrier.

- Euuhhh, j'ai à faire !

Le pauvre grand frère partit en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Gaara continua sa route vers la cuisine, toujours d'une humeur massacrante.

Un petit déjeuné et une douche plus tard, le roux alla se poser sur le canapé de son immense salon. Il était à peine neuf heures et vingt minutes...

Renversant sa tête en arière, le garçon relu le message une seconde fois. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le P.S que l'Inuzuka lui avait laissé.

**P.S : O fait, jespère que je té pa réveillé ?**

Gaara se leva brusquement et balança son portable contre le mur en hurlant :

-Bien sûr que si tu m'as réveillé, sale con !!

Un petit couinement appeuré se fit entendre près de la porte du salon, suivit d'un cri :

-Bordel, il a pété un câble !

-Aaaah !! Mais merde, tu sais combien il a couté ce portable ?!

Kankûro préféra s'éclipser vers la cuisine alors que Témari regardait avec désespoir les reste du portable.

Le roux s'éloigna, direction sa chambre. Il avait bien l'intention de s'y enfermer jusqu'à treize heures. Car oui, il allait y aller. Ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas lui même...

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la maison du blond à midi cinquante-cinq. Il sonna. Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il allait recommençer quand un cri lu parvient.

_Naruto ?_

Ni une, ni deux, Gaara pénétra dans la maison donc la porte n'étais pas fermé à clé. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et le monta. Il s'arréta pourtant derrière la porte de la chambre du blond.

-Aaaaah !! Mais t'es un vrai malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?!

_Kiba ?_

-T'as qu'à me lâcher, enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça d'ailleurs ?

Le roux s'éloigna vivement de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de foutre ?

S'approchant doucement, le garçon se remit à écouter.

-HaHa ! Tu fait moins le fière, hein ?

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, alors que t'es à moitié nu ?

-A qui la faute ? Je demande qu'à m'habiller, moi !

-Pas avant que tu n'enlèves ta main !

-Elle est très bien où elle est ma main !

Gaara fronça les sourcils.

_Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont en train de..._

N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte...et resta figé.

Devant lui, sur le lit, se trouvait un Kiba victorieux sur un Naruto en serviette de bain. Celui-ci avait les bras relevé au-dessus de sa tête.

-Et c'est qui qui a le dessus maintenant ?

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin !

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase que le blond se rendit compte de sa présence. Il écarquilla les yeux, un air paniqué sur le visage.

Le châtain releva lentement la tête et ne dit rien pendant un cours instant avant de parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Na-Naruto, c'est...

Le dit Naruto tourna vivement ses yeux vers l'Inuzuka et releva brusquement la tête, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les joues de Gaara rosirent un peu et il referma la porte. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait l'Uzumaki dans cette position un jour...

Il descendit l'escalier et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il croisa ses jambes et ses bras et réfléchit. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas que ces deux amis -quoiqu'il se demandait s'il pouvait qualifier Kiba d'ami- soit ensemble. Non, ce qui le faisait chier c'était la conclusion qu'il en tirait :

Naruto et Kiba serait dépucelé avant lui.

**_A suivre ..._**

**_Warning /!\: Bonne nouvelle ! pour ceux qui suivent ma fic " Les consciences de Gaara" (yep, je me fais de la pub !), la suite est en ligne !_**

**Moi: **Pfiou ! Ça m'aura pris du temps, mais voilà le new chapitre !

**Sasuke regarde les couples: **C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi ta fic SasuNaru se transforme en fic "Je met tout le monde avec Naru" ?

**Kiba: **Rooh, c'est bon, partage !

**Sasuke: **Toi, on t'as pas sonné ! Et qu'est ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ?!

**Kiba hausse les épaules: **Je passais dans le coin.

**Naruto: **J'veux Sasukeeee...

**Gaara: **Aaaahhh !! Mes yeux !! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de voir l'autre sac à puces à califourchon sur Naru ?!

**Kiba, outré: **Hey !

**Itachi:** Mais pourquoi j'apparais toujours pas ?!

**Neji regarde la TV.**

**Moi:** Mais taisez-vous ! Zut à la fin !

Alors, tout d'abord, désolé de mon...léger retard ? (pas tapez !) Pour vous consoler, sachez que pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic "Les consciences de Gaara", le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture ! Tout comme le prochain chap' de cette fic ! (Wow, je suis inspirée aujourd'hui XD)

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Plus long que les autres en tout cas XD

Mais surtout, pourquoi Naruto à t-il embrassé Kiba ? Nyark, moi je sais ! (Normal, je suis l'auteur XD) Allez, essayez de deviné (faite moi rire XD)

Prochain chapitre, confrontation Sven/monde extèrieur (XD je vais bien me marrer moi) et peut être Sven/Naru (et si j'en faisais un couple ? Mouarf, Naruto va passer par pas mal de bras avant Sasuke XD)

Sinon, reviews ? (kawai-no-jutsu ( raaahh, ça faisait longtemps XD))


	6. La bourde

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre: **romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple: **Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Kiba/Naru (xD, ouais, genre) et d'autres couples sans importance (pour meubler on va dire XD) Je rajouterais peut être d'autres couples mais je précise qu'il ne sont pas dans l'ordre (et que certains ne peuvent même pas être appelez "couple")

**Disclamair: **pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Note: **C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Peut être un peu d'humour mais vraiment léger (j'aurais du mal à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

_italique: pensée des personnages._

**Note2: **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très fort en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;) )

**Rappel:** S.A veut dire sang artificiel.

_**Warning: J'ai inventé un personnage, Sven Von Rösen, qui va apparaître dans cette fic, donc j'interdis quiconque de me le prendre.**_

Alors non, ce chapitre n'est pas béta-lecturer mais sous les quelques suppliques/menaces et autres (qui proviennent le plus souvent de ma Vampire-sempai, c'est fou ça !) je me décide à poster avant qu'un certain fouet n'atterrisse sur le bout de mon nez. (et je demande humblement pardon à ma chère mirty pour ne plus la consulter depuis un moment T_T)

_**Réponde aux reviews (anonymes)**_

_**Joé:**_ Et bien, contente que ma fic te plaise =). D'après ton pseudo, tu est un garçon, non ? (ou alors, je suis miro -_-) C'est plutôt rare, ce qui me fait d'autant plus plaisir =D. Bonne lecture !

_**Fandetoi:**_Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo xD. Bonne lecture !

_**Shashiin:**_Héhé, tu as à moitié raison ! (je compte sérieusement réfléchir à la possibilité d'un véritable KibaNaru xD). Pour les aventures de Sven, je suis désolé de dire qu'une idée m'a traversé la tête (à toi de voir dans le chapitre =)) et que l'idée d'un Sven qui galère chez les humains est momentanément suspendu ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise xD. Bonne lecture !

_**Sasunarufann:**_Alors OUI Naruto finira automatiquement avec Sasuke ! Rassurée ? A moins d'un changement d'avis expresse, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, je pense =). Tu seras heureuse de constater que le KibaNaru n'est pas tout à fait un couple, quand au ItaNaru, il ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, et puis, couple est un bien grand mot ! Mais même si tu n'apprécies pas les couples mettant en scène Naruto et Sasuke séparément, je ne t'empêche pas de continuer (même si je serais déçu que tu arrêtes à cause de quelques couples) Mais si ça te "soule", ben... oui, c'est toujours moi l'auteur, rien ne peux me faire changer d'avis (à part ma Vampire-Sempai et ma bêta xD)

_**Bianka17:**_Merci pour tes encouragements =D Et oui, je prévois une trèèès longue suite, avec un SasuNaru que j'essaye de faire arriver rapidement (même si il sera très sous-entendu au début, avec quelques gestes yaoistes xD). J'espère que Sven apportera un petit quelque chose, en effet =). Bonne lecture !

_**Ta Vampire-Sempai:**_Voilà la suite ! Cette réponse sera sûrement la plus longue que je vais écrire xD. Je saiiis que tu est impatiente (parce que je me souviens très bien d'une légère menace me concernant si je ne m'y mettais pas rapidement... dites lui merci, le chapitre a avancé grâce à elle xD). Il se passe pas grand chose, maiiis... zut, l'action est pour le prochain, alors pas tapé . En ce moment, je guette Msn, pour voir si tu compte te connecter... 'fin, au moment où j'écris, bien sûr ! Comme d'habitude, tu as raison en ce qui concerne le baiser ! Je suis vraiment trop prévisible xD. Je t'ai occupé pendant trente secondes ? J'en suis heureuse xD. Baaa, t'as aussi lu mes autres fics mais... je ne reparlerais pas du fameux lemon xD. Merci pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir ='D. J'espère que tu vas me laisser pleiiin de reviews pour m'encourager pour le prochain chapitre, qui est en cours d'écriture (mais on sait tous ce que ça donne qu'en un chapitre est "en cours" n'est-ce pas ? xD) Bisous, Vampire-sempai ! Bonne lecture !

J'espère n'avoir oublier personne ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur et qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire, malgré ma flemme et mon découragement croissant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La bourde**

Le dit Naruto tourna vivement ses yeux vers l'Inuzuka et releva brusquement la tête, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les joues de Gaara rosirent un peu et il referma la porte. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait l'Uzumaki dans cette position un jour...

Il descendit l'escalier et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il croisa ses jambes et ses bras et réfléchit. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas que ces deux amis - quoiqu'il se demandait s'il pouvait qualifier Kiba d'ami- soit ensemble. Non, ce qui le faisait chier c'était la conclusion qu'il en tirait :

Naruto et Kiba serait dépucelés avant lui.

Le dit Kiba, lui, était loin de se faire ce genre de réflexion, étant trop choqué pour penser. Le blond se recula doucement et jeta un coup d'œil près de la porte avant de soupirer de soulagement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que l'Inuzuka ne bougeait plus.

Levant la tête, Naruto eut un gros plan du visage en surchauffe de son ami.

- Ben, qu'est ce que t'as ?

- ...

- Oi, Kiba !

Le garçon ferma les yeux, toujours aussi rouge, et essaya de respirer calmement. Relâchant doucement l'Uzumaki, il se releva et aida le blond à faire de même. Sous le regard interrogateur de son homologue, il souffla.

- Écoute, Naruto, je... je suis flatté que tu ressentes ce genre de chose pour moi, mais...

Le dit Naruto écarquilla les yeux. C'était une blague, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu sais, j'ai rien contre les homo, hein ! Va pas croire ça !

_Oh merde. Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant..._

- Naruto, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un... type bien, Ok ? On restera amis quoi qu'il arrive.

Kiba prit Naruto dans ses bras, maladroitement.

- Pleures pas, ça va aller. Je t'aiderais, si tu veux, je peux même te présenter quelques gars !

_Mais il est complètement con, ou quoi !_

Le blond lui attrapa les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais t'as rien compris !

- Naruto, t'en fais pas, je le dirais à personne.

- Raaah, mais tais-toi !

- ...

Naruto soupira.

- Bon, reprenons depuis le début.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, suivit de l'Inuzuka.

- Tu as remarqué que j'avais une... marque dans le coup, non ?

- J'ai failli l'oublier, celle là.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Le châtain serra les poings.

-... une morsure de vampire.

- Exactement. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé.

-...gné ?

- T'avais pas remarqué alors.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Au moment où tu allais me demander si c'était une morsure de vampire -car je suppose que c'est ce que tu allais dire- Gaara est arrivé. Et comme tu me bloquais les mains, je n'avais aucun moyen de te faire taire. A part t'embrasser.

Il fit la grimace. Dire qu'il avait eut son premier baiser avec Kiba...

- Alors... t'es pas homo ?

- Non, je ne suis pas homo.

- Oh...

- Oui, comme tu dis.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux amis avant que Naruto ne le brise.

- Je compte sur toi pour fermer ta grande bouche et ne rien dire à personne.

- Pour le baiser ou la morsure ?

- Les deux.

L'Inuzuka eut un petit rire. Il fixa son regard sur le coup du blond et s'approcha d'avantage. Il plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

- Au fait, Kiba.

- Ouais ?

- Comment ça se fait que toi et Gaara soyez chez moi ?

Le garçon répondit, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ba, on va au cinéma ! Il manque plus que Lee et on pourra partir.

- Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Non, alors vas t'habiller, se serait mieux pour sortir.

Naruto jeta un regard noir au châtain et alla prendre quelques vêtements. Un jean troué aux genoux ainsi qu'un haut noir aux manches oranges.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains alors que Kiba descendait les escalier, et rejoignait Gaara sur le canapé. Celui-ci le fixa intensément pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Félicitation.

-... de quoi ?

Le garçon devint méfiant. Ces félicitations inattendus ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

_Il me fait quoi le rouquin, là ?_

- Pour ta... mise en couple avec Naruto.

-... pardon ?

L'Uzumaki, loin de se douter de la conversation de ses deux amis, essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen pour camoufler la morsure logée dans son coup.

Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-... peut-être qu'il remarquera rien.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir.

_J'peux toujours rêver. Je vais sûrement avoir droit à la petite inspection habituelle..._

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche.

-J'suis foutuuuu !

Traînant des pieds jusqu'à user le plancher, le blond descendit les escaliers avec l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud. Il croisa les doigts, adressa une prière silencieuse à " n'importe-qui-tant-que-ça-marche" et pénétra dans le salon.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé.

-Yo, Gaara.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

_Et merde, voilà que je tremble..._

Le roux se leva et adressa un sourire moqueur à son homologue.

- On parlait de toi, justement.

L'Uzumaki jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kiba avant de fixer son regard à ses pieds.

- Ah-ah oui ? Et... de quoi parliez-vous ?

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Du couple que vous formez, toi et le sac à puces. Félicitation.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Il s'était attendu à tout... mais pas à ça !

-Oi, Gaara, tu te fais de fausses idées, là !

Kiba avait presque hurlé, souhaitant rétablir la vérité. Merde, il n'était pas gay !

Mais alors que le rouquin allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, celui-ci remarqua une étrange marque dans le cou du blond. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et s'approcha vivement de Naruto.

Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'attira à lui d'un mouvement brusque afin de voir la "chose" de plus près.

-Ga-Gaara, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

L'Uzumaki, lui, commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

_Ça y est, il a remarqué, il va me tuer !_

Le roux releva lentement la tête pour fixer son regard dans les yeux bleus de son homologue. Sa voix claqua dans l'air, dure et menaçante.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette marque ?

- Je...c'est pas ma faute, je...

Naruto était à cour de mot. Comment pourrait-il se justifier ? Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si un vampire lui avait sauté dessus pour lui pomper le sang ! Mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas dire à Gaara un truc du genre: " Baaaa, désolé Gaara, y a le vampire, ben il m'a prit par surprise et il m'a mordu ! C'est couillon, hein ? Mais c'est pas ma faute, juré !"

Il allait se faire tuer, après avoir subi une bonne leçon de morale. Puis se serait au tour du vampire.

_Merdemerdemerde..._

Mais alors qu'il était près à s'enfuir aussi fièrement que possible, un bras se glissa sur ses épaules

- Aaaah, je savais que j'aurais dû faire attention...

- Ki-Kiba ?

Qu'est ce que cet idiot allait encore sortir comme énormité...

- Lui en veut pas, Gaara, c'est ma faute.

Naruto sentit le bras du châtain trembler sur ses épaules alors que le regard perçant du roux se fixait sur son ami.

-Comment ça, ta faute ?

Kiba déglutit imperceptiblement.

_Tu me revaudras ça, Naruto !!!_

Il se colla au blond tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'au creux des reins de celui-ci et prononça d'une voix malicieuse une phrase qui pétrifia l'Uzumaki.

- J'ai été, disons... un peu trop... fougueux.

- ... oh.

Gaara eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se réinstallait dans le canapé.

- Et bien, nous allons de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

Naruto sembla reprendre ses esprits et tira Kiba jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Tu nous excuses, Gaara ?

Ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter la réponse du roux, il propulsa littéralement son ami dans la pièce et se mit à chuchoter furieusement.

- Putain, mais t'es complètement fêlé !

- J'tai sauvé la mise, alors remercie moi plutôt que de m'engueuler !

- Pardon ?!

- Et ouais, j'viens d'empêcher l'autre psychopathe de te foutre une raclée pour cause de morsure vampirique ! Et de se venger sur moi, par la même occasion...

- ... c'est bien beau, tout ça, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

Kiba prit un air sérieux alors qu'il se penchait vers son interlocuteur.

- J'vais te servir de couverture jusqu'à que cette merde disparaisse.

- ... merci...

L'Inuzuka eut un énorme sourire.

-Ba, c'est rien ! Maintenant, tu dois juste faire attention à tes arrières ! S'il le faut, j'te ramènerais moi-même chez toi !

Naruto éclata de rire. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis si attentionnés.

- Tu sais, je suis sérieux. S'il devait t'arriver un truc, Gaara serait pas le seul à péter un câble.

- Je sais, Kiba. Je sais.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans le salon pour y trouver le roux en compagnie de Lee.

- Lee ?! T'es là depuis quand ?

- Oh, pas longtemps, c'est Gaara qui vient de m'ouvrir !

- On peut y aller alors !

Le châtain se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, bientôt suivit des trois autres garçons.

* * *

- Regarde maman, le garçon bizarre !

- Ne le regarde pas mon chéri ! Viens, ne t'approche pas.

La jeune femme prit son enfant par la main et l'entraîna le plus loin possible, hors de vue de ce drôle d'énergumène.

L'énergumène en question se tenait devant une battisse et poussait des exclamations de joies à tout vas.

-Mais n'est-ce pas magnifique ?! Merveilleux, sublime ! Oh ! Oh ! Superbe !!!!

Et cela durait déjà depuis un petit moment...

Ses longs cheveux argents se balançant au grès de vent, Sven admirait avec fascination la chose présente devant lui. Ils n'avaient pas ça dans la ville souterraine !

Il en voulait une !

- Piscine ? Quel mot magnifique ! J'adore ! Je veux une piscine !

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aborder quelques honnêtes passants...

- Regardez ! Regardez ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Piscine ! On sent tout de suite la force et la grâce qui émane de ce simple mot, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un adolescent poussa un petit cri aigu, qui n'avait rien de masculin, et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Se faire aborder par un garçon à l'air psychotique ne plairait pas à beaucoup de personne...

Sven ne fit pourtant pas attention à la réaction du jeune homme et passa son chemin, après un énième regard vers " Piscine ".

Il déambula joyeusement, jetant quelques coup d'œil passablement intéressé sur diverses choses, tout en humant l'air avec un air de pur extase sur le visage.

Comme c'était bon de se retrouver à l'air libre !

- Alors, vous voulez voir quoi ?

- Grouillez, la séance commence bientôt !

- ... le film d'horreur, là...

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu fous les j'tons, Gaara !

- Son âme de psychopathe prend le dessus...

- Il me cherche des crosses, le sac à puces ?

Sven passa à côté d'un groupe de jeunes garçons plutôt bruyant, sans y prêter attention.

Jusqu'à qu'une odeur familière ne le fasse s'arrêter brusquement.

L'argenté se tourna vivement vers les énergumènes qui se disputaient devant le cinéma et huma l'air, aussi profondément qu'il pouvait.

...

Bordel, ça sentait le vampire, ou il ne s'appelait plus Sven !

Il s'approcha furtivement du groupe, se glissant doucement derrière chaque garçon, respirant leur odeur aussi discrètement que possible.

Il reconnu avec stupeur l'odeur de Sasuke sur un blondinet aux yeux azurs.

Le vampire commença à paniquer lorsqu'il aperçut la marque de morsure sur le cou du blond.

Un humain **vivant** avec une trace de morsure **visible** et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir **disparaître...**

........

Magnifique, voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant un "marqué involontaire " !!!

_Si même Uchiwa se met à faire des bourdes pareil, je donne pas cher de notre peau !_

Sven regarda à gauche, puis à droite...

... et attrapa le garçon par derrière avant de disparaître aussi vite que possible.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Moi:**_Pas taper !!! Je saiiis, je suis impardonnable de couper là alors que je poste si peu souvent ! Mais je le voulais absolument !

Rien de plus à dire, je suis trop crevé ! Juste...

Une review ?(kawai-no-jutsu)


	7. La marque

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre: **Romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple: **Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Kiba/Naru (xD, ouais, genre) et d'autres couples sans importance (pour meubler on va dire XD) Je rajouterais peut être d'autres couples mais je précise qu'ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre (et que certains ne peuvent même pas être appelés "couple")

**Disclamair: **Pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y est un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Béta-lectrice:** Seiko, ma Vampire-Sempai. Heureusement qu'elle est là... grâce à elle, vous avez un chapitre potable... en fait, grâce à elle vous avez le chapitre tout court xD

**Note: **C'est un UA, vampire-fic et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de OOC (OO une première !). Avec un peu d'humour quand même (oui j'ai réussis à caser mes blagues foireuses dans une vampire-fic...) et Naruto et Cie ont treize ans.

_italique: pensée des personnages._

**Note2: **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très forts en anglais, "The stone of rebirth" veut dire "La pierre de la renaissance" (pourquoi le titre est en anglais ? Pour le style, bien sûr ! Quelle question ;) )

**Rappel:** S.A veut dire sang artificiel.

_**Warning:**__** J'ai inventé un personnage, Sven Von Rösen, qui va apparaître dans cette fic, donc j'interdis quiconque de me le prendre.**_

**RaR (anonymes)**

Pardon de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, mais là, après avoir écris ce chapitre d'une traite, j'ai le cerveau en miette (et les doigts en compote xD). Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutient, vos reviews et tous vos encouragements/menaces/mots gentils !!! Et encore pardon pour le retard !!!

* * *

**La marque.**

Sven regarda à gauche, puis à droite...

... et attrapa le garçon par derrière avant de disparaître aussi vite que possible.

Une main sur la bouche du blond, l'autre sur sa hanche, l'argenté se déplaça rapidement vers l'arrière du cinéma.

Il put enfin relâcher son paquet tout en soufflant nerveusement. Il sortit une fiole de SA de sa poche avant de l'avaler cul-sec.

Être aussi près d'un humain ne lui réussissait pas vraiment...

- C... c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Chuuuuuuuuut !!!!

Quelques passants se retournèrent pour leur lancer des regards curieux.

- Y a pas de chut qui tienne ! Pourquoi tu m'as entrainé ici ?! T'es qui ? Et puis, comment t'as fait ?!

Sven se massa les tempes en soufflant lourdement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot d'Uchiwa marque un excité comme lui ?!

Naruto, lui, observa attentivement le garçon.

Ainsi que ses deux canines, qui dépassaient légèrement de sa lèvre supérieure.

... mais, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, si l'individu qui lui faisait face était un vampire, il serait sûrement en train de flamber, plutôt que de lui taper la causette.

C'est bien connu ! Les vampires ne supportent pas le soleil !

... N'est-ce pas ?

L'argenté, voyant son homologue ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, prit les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Il l'assomma avant de le balancer sur son épaule et de partir en direction de la forêt, en passant par les toits aussi discrètement que possible.

Son séjour chez les humains venait de se terminer.

_Pourquoi c'est à moi de réparer les pots cassés ?! Même quand t'es pas là, faut que tu me pourrisses la vie, Uchiwa !!!_

* * *

- Il a fait QUOI ?!

Shikamaru grimaça et se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait simuler une crise d'appendicite.

Il aurait tout fait pour échapper à la colère de Sasuke.

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas te tuer sur le champ, pauvre idiot !

- Hummm... il me semble que c'est Neji...

L'Hyuga lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il retenait partiellement l'Uchiwa que celui-ci ne pouvait pas mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, veux-tu ? Dit moi plutôt ce qui t'as pris de le laisser partir !

- J't'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de ma faute !

Merde, il avait déchiré un de ses pulls préférés pour ce semblant de combat, alors si en plus personne n'y croyait...

- Tu pionçais dans un buisson !

- Je pense pas t'avoir parlé, fausse blonde !

Ino eut une exclamation outrée alors que Neji ricanait.

Sasuke soupira nerveusement tout en se dégageant de la prise du brun, avant de se diriger droit sur le supposé génie.

Celui-ci leva vivement les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne fera pas de mal aux humains, non ? Et puis, il a prit des fioles de SA avec...lui... Merde !

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

Le petit sourire satisfait de Sasuke l'exaspéra au plus au point.

Le sacrifice de son vêtement et le massacre de sa coiffure avait était vain. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'était vendu tout seul...

_Tu me dois un pull, Sven !_

- Bon, OK ! Je l'ai laissé partir ! Mais je tiens à la vie, et me battre contre Sven, c'est l'équivalant d'un suicide !

- Mais, Shikamaru ! Si les autres apprennent que Sven est partit, ils vont aussi vouloir sortir !

- Déjà qu'on a du mal à les tenir...

- Vos gueules !

Neji, Shikamaru et Ino se tournèrent vers leur "chef", qui semblait assez énervé, soit dit en passant.

- Neji, poste des gardes un peu partout. Il faut étouffer cette pseudo-rébellion dans l'œuf. Aux moindres comportements suspects, agis !

- Bien.

- Ino, va aux labos. Surveille Tsunade. Trouve un prétexte, n'importe quoi, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle apprenne le départ de l'autre idiot.

- Ok.

- Quant à toi, tu viens avec moi !

- Euh... où ça ?

- Au manoir ! On va aller attendre là-haut le retour de Sven, et tu vas m'expliquer les véritables raisons qui t'ont poussé à le laisser s'évaporer dans la nature !

Shikamaru souffla en se passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Quelle plaie.

Voilà qu'il devait raconter les déboires de Sven à l'Uchiwa.

Il suivit pourtant le brun, tout en lançant un regard irrité à Neji, qui le fixait avec un sourire goguenard, semblant lui dire "bien fait pour toi".

Il le retenait, cet enfoiré...

* * *

_.... et je l'éviscère, je le massacre, je lui bousille les parties..._

Sven ricana sadiquement tout en réajustant sa prise sur le corps du blondinet inconscient.

Dés qu'il aurait Sasuke Uchiwa en face de lui, il lui montrerait sa façon de penser... à coups de poings.

Même lui n'avait jamais marqué quelqu'un... Jamais !

- 'Tin, t'fais vraiment chier, Uchiwa...

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, accompagné de gigotements intempestifs de la part du blond.

_Voilà que l'autre tordu se réveille. C'est SU-PER !_

- .... Gné ?

Naruto, après cette brillante exclamation, ouvrit doucement ses yeux, alors qu'une douleur aigue à l'arrière de sa nuque se faisait sentir.

- ........ C'est quoi ce bordel......

- Moi aussi je suis enchanté de te connaître !

L'Uzumaki se contorsionna violemment, essayant de voir qui lui parlait et de se défaire de la prise presque tentaculaire qui le retenait prisonnier sur cette épaule.

Apercevant une mèche argentée flottant près de lui, semblant le narguer - ... ahhhh! C'était à cause du vent ! - il se débattit violemment, ses pieds frôlant dangereusement le visage de son kidnappeur.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! Psychopathe ! Tueur de blond ! Suceur de sang ! Violeur !

- Félicitation ! Tu as au moins un qualificatif de juste dans ta liste !

Naruto ricana.

- Lequel ? Psychopathe ? Enfoiré ? Les deux sont bons, je pense !

Sven soupira. La route allait être longue.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait sur le salon du manoir de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke, de son côté, transperçait son acolyte du regard, tapotant sur le haut du piano avec impatience.

Shikamaru, lui, s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Comme il aurait voulu s'y fondre, juste maintenant...

- Nara !

Le maître des lieux avait fini par perdre patience. Une veine battante de colère apparut sur sa tempe.

- La vérité, Nara !

- Mais c'est la vérité !

A quelques mots près...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- ... bon, peut être que Sven n'était pas à la limite de la dépression nerveuse mais... c'est tout comme !

Bon, Ok, il mentait... enfin, déformait la vérité...

- Moi, je dirais plutôt que la cause de ce départ était la solitude. Un enfermement trop prolongé. Ou une envie subite d'aborder un bronzage digne de ce nom.

Les deux bruns se tournèrent violemment vers la porte. Pour un trouver un Sven au sourire louche, muni d'un... étrange paquet gigotant, qui semblait en fait être une personne...

Sasuke sentit son sharingan s'activer sous le coup de la colère alors que sa voix se fit basse et grondante.

- Sven Von Rösen.

Le sourire inquiétant de l'interpellé s'agrandit alors que ses yeux se fixait sur son homologue aux pupilles rouges.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la vaste salle - décidément, ça devenait une habitude - alors que deux des quatre personnes présentes - n'oublions pas " l'étrange paquet " - se regardaient en chien de faïence, le premier entouré d'ondes plus qu'haineuses à l'encontre du deuxième.

Qui se contentait d'agrandir son sourire - encore - et d'essayer de réprimer le fou rire hystérique et psychotique qui le prenait à la gorge. Oui, la situation n'avait rien de risible... mais comme c'était bon de savoir que le grand Uchiwa avait marqué quelqu'un ! Il allait pouvoir le charrier, lui faire la morale, ou encore...

- Hahaha ! Mort de rire ! Le nom de chiotte! Sven Von Rösen !!! J'y crois pas ! Tes parents avaient un sacré sens de l'humour !

* * *

Naruto rencontra douloureusement le sol de... de " l'endroit ". Mais malgré que son dos le lance désagréablement, maintenant que son kidnappeur l'avait lâché, ou plutôt balancé à terre, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Franchement, on avait pas idée de donner un nom pareil à quelqu'un.

Le blond se releva difficilement en position assise, se tenant le ventre d'une main, essuyant ses larmes de joie de l'autre, et parvint à baisser sa voix de quelques décibels, étouffant son fou rire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Une fois calmé, il leva les yeux vers l'argenté, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Mais à peine croisa-t-il le regard plus que mécontent du garçon qu'il repartit dans son délire, bredouillant un misérable" Sven Von Rösen " tremblotant.

Il essayait de s'arrêter ! Vraiment !

Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement, stoppant net sa crise de fou rire.

- Explications ! Maintenant !

L'Uzumaki grimaça. Le brun colérique qui martelait le piano de son poing ressemblait un peu trop au vampire qui l'avait pompé.

Le sang. Lui avait pompé le sang. S'il se mettait à faire des sous-entendus vaseux - et involontaire ! - maintenant...

_Donc, le bouffeur d'hémoglobine se trouve face à moi... avec deux types bizarres... qui ont de longues canines... et c'te baraque est lugubre et poussiéreuse. Conclusion : .... Help ! _

Naruto se releva doucement, se mettant debout en évitant de faire des mouvements trop brusques.

- S'il-te-plait, Uchiwa ! Sujet, verbe, complément !

Sven - _ne pas rire, ne pas rire _- semblait plutôt sûr de lui, malgré la menace grandissante que représentait " Uchiwa ".

_On dirait qu'il est pret à nous péter une durite. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de voir de la bave coulait le long de son menton. Un vrai pitbull..._

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Je veux des réponses ! Tout de suite !

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de faire profil bas. Tu ne reconnais pas ce jeune homme ?

Le blond vit le brun se tourner vers lui avec méfiance. Il se tortilla sous le regard pénétrant - et flippant - du vampire... qui plissait les yeux de plus en plus. Mauvais signe.

- Parce qu'en plus tu oses ramener un humain ici ?

- Pas n'importe quel humain ! Un marqué !

Naruto sentit sa tête partir sur la droite, exposant son cou... et sa marque. L'argenté lui tenait fermement le menton.

Le brun au catogan murmura un « galère » ébahi, alors que l'autre écarquillait légèrement les yeux.

- T'as... T'as... Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu ! Galèèèèère !!!

- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est marqué, Shikamaru.

Sven semblait jubiler. Il posa son regard sur Sasuke, qui fronçait les sourcils au point qu'ils se rejoignaient presque.

- Ce marqué est la création de ce cher Uchiwa !

Shikamaru sembla se mettre à hyperventiler.

Quant au possesseur du sharingan, il sembla enfin retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il eu un léger sourire.

- Et donc, voilà la raison de ton sourire d'idiot et de ton air jubilatoire...

Le visage du brun redevint dur.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'est. Je me souviens avoir mordu ce mec, pour lui prélever du sang. Mais en aucun cas je ne l'ai marqué.

Naruto dégagea son menton de la prise de l'argenté qui semblait toujours aussi joyeux.

Marqué ?

... il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

- Hey... machin ! Toi, avec la coiffure en cul de canard !

Oubliant momentanément le danger que représentait les trois vampires - qui pouvaient le vider de son sang à tout moment - il s'adressa au " cul de canard " avec nonchalance.

- Tu m'as... marqué ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que les espèces de trous que tu m'as faits vont rester à vie ? Mais t'es un enfoiré !

Un petit ricanement retentit près de lui.

Sven.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'est un marqué, l'humain ?

Naruto grogna sous le surnom mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, l'argenté n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Un marqué, blondinet, c'est un humain qui possède la marque de la morsure d'un vampire. Une marque permanente.

L'Uzumaki poussa une exclamation étranglée. Oh mon dieu...

- Crois moi ou non, mais il y a bien longtemps, les vampires et les humains vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Les vampires, pour se nourrir, marquaient des humains. Une morsure, au cou ou ailleurs, maintenu le long de l'acte amoureux, et l'humain choisi était marqué.

Naruto rougit violemment sous le regard lubrique de l'argenté.

- Un vampire et un marqué ont une grande complicité. Ils sont, le plus souvent, amoureux, ou simplement des amis plus que proches, ce qui est plus rare. Un marqué devient la... réserve de sang personnelle du vampire qui lui a apposé la marque. Le sang du marqué se régénère plus vite, et aucun autre vampire ne peut le mordre. La marque les avertit. S'ils osent, c'est à leurs risques et périls.

Sven eu un sourire carnassier.

- Chaque vampire aurait voulu avoir son marqué... et l'acte ancestral et respecté du marquage s'est transformé peu à peu en crime. Certains vampires marquaient des humains de force - donc, cela aboutit à un viol - ce qui, bien sûr, réduisait la qualité du sang de l'humain. Le marqué involontairement se laissait le plus souvent mourir, ne supportant pas son destin.

Naruto vit le vampire essuyer une larme imaginaire, faussement ému.

- Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi nous ne sommes plus acceptés. A cause de la bêtise de certains. Aussi, les humains marqués sont, le plus souvent, rejetés par leurs proches. Les secrets du marquage se sont transmis de génération en génération... mais plus que légèrement déformés chez vous les humains. La version qui vous a été transmise explique un acte barbare et douloureux, non consentit. Oh ! Bien sûr, les vampires qui marquent des humains sans leur consentement sont sévèrement punis.

Sven appuya ses paroles avec un regard éloquent en direction de Sasuke.

- Les marquages - consentant bien sûr - existent toujours dans certains pays, et autres régions, mais se font rares. Les chasseurs de vampires sont nombreux, à certains endroits. Et plus aucuns humains n'acceptent de se faire approcher par un vampire. Ils en ont trop peur...

Naruto cru voir un éclat de douleur passer dans les yeux violets du vampire. Éclat qui disparu bien vite.

L'Uzumaki fixa l'argenté, hésitant à prendre la parole. C'était bien beau tout ça mais... il voulait pas lui casser son délire.

- Euh... Sven ?

Il eut un sourire incontrôlé, sous le regard désapprobateur de l'interpellé.

- Je veux pas tout casser, mais... j'ai couché avec personne moi...

Inexplicablement, le vampire semblait pratiquement aux bords de la jouissance, tellement son sourire état extatique.

- C'est encore mieux !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sasuke, qui venait de prendre la parole, semblait encore plus pâle que sa couleur de peau naturelle.

Shikamaru, lui, semblait en plein bug. Le coup du marquage l'avait déjà pas mal secoué, alors là...

- T'es... t'es pas un marqué ! T'es... !

Le Nara tourna son regard vers l'autre brun de la pièce. Devait-il le dire au blond, ou laisser cet... honneur à l'Uchiwa ?

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Ce fut Sven qui annonça la nouvelle avec bonne humeur.

- Si tu n'es pas un marqué, alors que tu possèdes la marque de la morsure de ce cher Sasuke, c'est que ton corps a... réagit. C'était bon de se faire mordre par lui, n'est ce pas ?

Le ton narquois de l'argenté ne plut pas trop au blond. Mais il ne put qu'acquiescer. Après tout... c'est vrai que cela avait été agréable.

Le vampire reprit.

- C'est vraiment rare, n'est-ce pas Uchiwa ? Après tout, les âme-sœurs ne courent pas les rues...

Sasuke ferma les yeux, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Que... ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ?

Sven jubila - comme souvent en ce moment -

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes âme-sœurs, destinés l'un à l'autre... Ce genre de choses quoi. Ton corps à réagit à sa morsure, l'a accepté et reconnu. C'est pas chouette tout ça ?

... et Naruto se demanda dans quel merdier il s'était encore fourré avant de s'évanouir. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait inconscient quand il toucha le sol - encore -

Et ça ne faisait pas du bien.

Quelle vie de merde...

_**A suivre...**_

Pas de délire de fin... trop crevé xD


	8. Les morts ne ressucitent pas

**The stone of rebirth.**

**Genre: **Romance, yaoi, UA, vampire-fic, sûrement angst.

**Couple: **Ita/Naru ( reporté ), Sasu/Naru, Kiba/Naru (xD, ouais, genre) et d'autres couples sans importance (pour meubler on va dire xD) Je rajouterais peut être d'autres couples mais je précise qu'ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre (et que certains ne peuvent même pas être appelés "couple")

**Disclamair: **Pas à moi, sinon il y aurait du yaoi dans tous les coins.

**Raiting: **M (pas sûr qu'il y ait un lemon mais bon, je ne prends pas de risque)

**Béta-lectrice:** Seiko, ma Vampire-Sempai. Heureusement qu'elle est là... grâce à elle, vous avez un chapitre potable... en fait, grâce à elle vous avez le chapitre tout court xD

**Note: **Et après de longues soirées d'hiver passées au coin du feu à attendre de mes nouvelles (pour vous dire, on est au printemps !), vous voilà enfin comblés, lecteurs de mon cœur ! Des tonnes de devoirs (ça y est, quatre jours de " vacances " et c'est l'hécatombe !), de contrôles en tout genre, quelques petits problèmes aussi... Mais je fais front, et sachez que ma petite tête ne reste pas inactive ! (et là, Sempai a envie de m'envoyer une vanne bien sentie. Si si, je le sens !). Brefouille, me revoilà, avec un chapitre tout beau tout frais !

**Rappel:** S.A veut dire sang artificiel.

_**Warning:**_ _**J'ai inventé un personnage, Sven Von Rösen, qui va apparaître dans cette fic, donc j'interdis quiconque de me le prendre.**_

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fic, reviewer ou non (mais surtout les reviewers ;) ) pour leur soutien: à vous qui n'avez pas perdu espoir de voir apparaitre un nouveau chapitre, à vous qui avez continué de m'envoyer de doux messages (menaces comprises), à vous qui continuez de lire mes fics et conneries sans vous en lasser.

Je vous dis Merci.

* * *

**Les morts ne ressuscitent pas.**

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud.

Il poussa un gémissement. L'arrière de sa tête le lançait douloureusement. Il dirigea lentement sa main vers la source de sa douleur et feula lorsqu'il frôla une bosse d'une taille conséquente.

- Fais chier.

- J'te le fais pas dire, dobe.

Naruto se releva brusquement et ouvrit ses yeux. Cherchant du regard la personne qui venait de parler, le cœur battant, il la repéra non loin de là, assise dans un fauteuil à l'air confortable.

Il plissa les yeux. A l'aide du jour filtrant légèrement à travers les rideaux, il put reconnaitre non sans mal le brun coiffé en pétard de tout à l'heure. Et accessoirement, celui qui avait voulu le bouffer.

Le jeune blond se releva prudemment du lit dans lequel il était allongé - d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il dans un lit ? - sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

- Où on est, là ?

- Tu ne sais pas reconnaître une chambre, dobe ?

Naruto crispa la mâchoire. Quel enfoiré !

Il contourna doucement le lit, ses yeux céruléens toujours fixés sur le brun, et se dirigea vers la raie de lumière qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt.

C'est avec un sourire mi-idiot, mi-sournois qu'il tira le lourd rideau d'un coup sec, faisant pénétrer le soleil à flot dans la pièce, la rendant subitement plus claire, et s'aveuglant au passage. Et pourtant, même sa perte de vue momentanée ne put l'empêcher de partir dans un grand rire qui se voulait supérieur.

- On fait moins le fier maintenant, hein ? Monsieur-cul-de-canard ! Brûle dans les flammes de l'Enfer, vieux suceur !

Il continua de rire de manière tonitruante tout en se frottant les yeux à l'aide de son poing, espérant ainsi recouvrir sa vue plus rapidement.

Et quand enfin il put voir de nouveau sans qu'une myriade de petits points de couleur ne danse devant ses yeux, son hilarité se stoppa net.

Uchiwa Sasuke se tenait toujours là, entier et non réduit à l'état de cendres, un air complètement blasé et renfrogné sur le visage et les yeux plissés, agressés par la trop grande luminosité.

Celui-ci soupira. Dés le premier instant où il l'avait vu, il avait su que c'était un idiot.

Cette impression ne fit que se confirmer lorsque le blond ouvrit la bouche.

- Enfoiré ! Pourquoi t'es pas un petit tas de cendres ? T'utilises une espèce d'écran total super puissant ou quoi ?

Le vampire se massa les tempes avec lassitude. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'occuper de ce gamin surexcité déjà ?

Ah oui !

Il était c_ensé_ être son âme-sœur !

Aussi vrai que son cher frère était une danseuse de ballet professionnelle !

Quelle connerie !

- Hey ! Réponds-moi quand j'te parle !

Arrogant, à la limite de la vulgarité, et complètement inconscient; et cet énergumène lui était destiné ?

Les épaules du vampire s'affaissèrent brusquement. Son regard croisa celui de l'humain; à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie: lui planter ses canines dans le cou et le laisser agonisant sur le sol, dans l'espoir qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais ouvrir sa stupide bouche.

Sasuke se leva alors, mais plutôt que de s'avancer vers l'idiot blond, il partit, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Que cet humain explore le manoir s'il le voulait; avec un peu de chance, il s'y perdrait.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru, en tant que vampire, avait vécu un nombre de siècles conséquent, et par là même, avait vu un grand nombre de chose étonnante.

Mais là, ça le surpassait. L'intriguait.

- Te casses pas la tête, c'est fait, c'est tout.

Le génie tourna son regard vers l'instigateur - ou pas - de toute cette histoire.

- La ferme, Sven. Laisse moi penser tranquillement à combien cette histoire est folle.

- Moi, il me tarde juste de voir la tête de la blondasse quand elle saura que son Sasuke d'amour a une âme sœur.

Le Nara avait presque oublié que ni Neji, ni Ino - ni même aucun des vampires de la cité - n'étaient au courant. En tant qu'amis et soldats de l'Uchiwa, ils se devaient de savoir.

Soupirant un " galère " fatigué, Shikamaru s'extirpa avec difficulté du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était affalé. Il jeta un regard morne à l'argenté jubilant et se dirigea de son pas trainant vers la porte du salon. Une fois seul dans le hall, un lourd soupir lui échappa.

Franchement, Sasuke avait beau être un bon meneur, il n'en restait pas moins un aimant à catastrophes !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir dehors afin d'atteindre l'entrée de la cité située derrière le manoir - et bordel, pourquoi tant de soleil dès le matin ? - un bruit de casse lui parvint des étages supérieurs. Là où l'humain avait été emmené. Il jura et se précipita dans les escaliers.

* * *

Naruto regarda avec étonnement le jeune brun passer la porte de la chambre, le laissant ainsi seul et livré à lui-même. Mais surtout, laissant la porte ouverte, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de... partir !

Le blond afficha un sourire calculateur et eut un bref ricanement.

- Parfait, cul-de-canard. Vraiment parfait.

Se frottant mentalement les mains, Naruto sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour atterrir dans un long couloir aux multiples portes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la sortie et...

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'un humain fait ici ?

L'Uzumaki se figea. Une voix grave et froide venait-elle vraiment de résonner à deux pas de lui ?

_Ne m'dîtes pas que je suis déjà repéré !_

Se retournant lentement, les yeux bleus de Naruto rencontrèrent une paire de pupilles nacrées.

- Eum... Salut ! marmonna t-il avant de partir en courant.

Alors qu'il croyait avoir semé la mystérieuse personne, possédant une tout aussi mystérieuse voix, il sentit une main agripper le col de son T-shirt et le renverser en arrière. Dans sa chute, le jeune blond se rattrapa à un petit meuble près de lui, espérant ainsi rester debout.

Peine perdue.

Il ne fit qu'entrainer le meuble, ainsi que tout ce qui reposait dessus, avec lui. Ainsi, il se prit un vase semblant valoir une petite fortune en plein dans la poire. Vase qui alla se briser au sol, répandant eau et fleurs autour de lui.

Quelque peu sonné - merde, ça faisait mal ! - Naruto se releva pourtant vivement, malgré que sa tête lui tourne un peu, et fit face une fois de plus à son poursuivant inconnu.

Il remarqua alors que la paire d'yeux nacres était accompagnée d'un visage pale et fin, mais surtout peu avenant.

- T'es qui, toi ? cracha Naruto.

Son homologue fronça ses sourcils bruns alors que son visage se renfrognait d'avantage.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, humain, lui rétorqua t-il.

_Hein ? « Humain » ? ... Putain, mais combien de vampires compte cette baraque ?_

Et en effet, Naruto ne pouvait avoir plus raison. Les deux petites canines blanches dépassant légèrement de la lèvre supérieure de son interlocuteur ne le contredisant nullement.

Il se fit la réflexion que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose maintenant, il se ferait bouffer. Et cette fois, pour de bon.

Naruto avisa les petits morceaux de porcelaine toujours par terre. S'il arrivait à en saisir un...

Le vampire brun lui faisant face darda sur lui un regard perçant.

Soudain, les deux garçons s'élancèrent; l'un vers le sol, l'autre vers son homologue. Alors que le vampire atteignait son but le premier, une chose capta son attention. Il avisa la marque sur le cou de l'intrus et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu... un marqu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'avantage. Baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine, il y vit un morceau de porcelaine, enfoncé profondément là où se trouvait son cœur. Remontant lentement le long de ce morceau de vase, il aperçut ensuite une main. Au bout de cette main, un bras, se rattachant à un corps.

Celui de l'humain. Celui de Naruto.

Il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir le visage paniqué et effrayé du blond avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur celui qu'il poursuivait quelques instants plus tôt.

Le bruit mat d'un corps s'affalant sur un autre sembla résonner dans le long couloir vide.

Naruto baissa lentement les yeux vers le corps inerte reposant sur lui.

- Merde... qu'est-ce que... !

Il venait de...

_Pu-Putain._

En voyant le brun se jeter sur lui, il avait paniqué et avait brandit ce qui ne devait servir qu'à menacer le vampire. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait avec un cadavre sur les bras... Il avait tué.

Alors que ses yeux se remplissaient un peu plus de panique, une exclamation étouffée lui parvint. Naruto se dégagea vivement du corps, rampant à reculons.

- Et ben, tu l'a bien planté on dirait.

Sursautant, lâchant un petit glapissement, le blond se mit debout aussi rapidement que possible et fis face à un autre brun. S'il se souvenait bien, ce gars avait été présent lors de l'annonce stupide et insensée du mec aux cheveux argentés.

Ce que Naruto retint surtout, c'est que ce gars était aussi un suceur de sang... et qu'il venait d'apercevoir le corps de son semblable.

_J'suis foutu !_

L'autre soupira et fixa avec ennuie le cadavre à ses pieds. Au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher Neji dans toute la cité. Il s'approcha d'avantage, et alors que le blond blanchissait à vu d'œil, Shikamaru ne fit que retourner sur le dos le vampire inerte à l'aide de son pied.

Il poussa un petit sifflement.

- En plein dans le cœur, humain. Bien joué ! ricana t-il.

Sous le regard bleu mi-interrogatif, mi-terrifié, le Nara se pencha et arracha lentement le bout de porcelaine de la poitrine de son congénère. A peine fut-il retiré que Neji ouvrit brusquement les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration, faisant violemment sursauter le jeune blond.

L'Hyuuga toussa un peu avant de se relever en position assise.

- Putain, haleta t-il, ça fait un mal de chien !

- C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche: le grand Neji Hyuuga vient de mourir !

- La ferme !

Seul un ricanement moqueur répondit à l'éclat de colère du vampire.

Naruto, lui, était près à tourner de l'œil à tout moment; vampire ou pas, l'autre était bien _mort _l'espace de quelques minutes ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il lui avait enfoncé le morceau de porcelaine dans la poitrine et...

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous foutez pour faire _autant_ de bruit ?

Le jeune Uzumaki, s'il avait put, aurait blêmit d'avantage encore: voilà qu'arrivait l'autre siphonné et sa coiffure bizarre. Encore un brun en plus. Qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air super heureux, voir même carrément en rogne.

Entouré ainsi de trois vampires, un mécontent, un second ricanant, et un troisième qu'il avait méchamment tué - et qui avait, bordel, ressuscité ! - Naruto n'aurait put être mieux accompagné... la question était de savoir: qui allait le bouffer en premier.

* Le caractériel, qui semblait vouloir atomiser de son regard noir - dans tous les sens du terme - n'importe quel être vivant ou non dans un périmètre de cent mètres ?

* Le flegmatique, qui ricanait comme un bossu ? D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, il avait plutôt une tête de déterré - devrait-il juste dire " de vampire " ? - à l'annonce du prétendu marquage...

* Le zombie-vampire, techniquement mort en tant que vampire, mais bien campé sur ses deux pieds, mais qui était mort il n'y a pas si longtemps... et qui avait ressuscité... Ooooh, mal de tête en prévision...

Les réflexions du petit blond furent interrompus par " vampire numéro deux ", qui continuait de se poiler tout seul:

- Neji est mort ! déclara t-il d'une voix forte, emplie de soubresauts de rire pas si contenus que ça.

Le soi-disant mort montra les dents, alors que " vampire numéro un " semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par la nouvelle. Se tournant vers " vampire numéro trois ", il ne put apparemment s'empêcher de demander confirmation au concerné.

- Tu es mort ?

Pour Naruto, c'était une question _vraiment_ stupide; personne ne voyait que l'autre n'était pas - ou n'était plus - mort ? Il bougeait, parlait, grognait... merde quoi !

Et à question stupide, réponse stupide. Réponse que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de donner lui-même, malgré son malaise devant un revenant.

- Tu vois bien qu'il est vivant, ducon ! articula t-il doucement, semblant presque s'adresser à un vampire en bas âge.

En réponse, trois têtes brunes se tournèrent vers lui, presque surpris de le voir. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où le plus _chevelu_ ne lui saute presque à la gorge, le plaquant durement et rapidement sur le sol de pierre.

_Et merde._

Naruto geignit; celui-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Se renfrognant, il se fit la réflexion que ce suceur là aurait mieux fait de rester _mort_. Il se débattit inutilement, son agitation ne semblant même pas faire broncher l'autre. Celui-ci le força plus ou moins délicatement - en fait, il y alla comme une brute - à exhiber son cou, rendant visibles les deux trous dans sa gorge.

- Alors c'est vraiment un marqué, murmura la brute.

Pour le coup, le vampire qui ne cessait de se marrer dans son coin ne semblait plus vouloir rire. Naruto l'observa grimacer du coin de l'œil, avant de soupirer un " galère " lasse.

- Justement, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé, je te cherchais pour te faire par de la... nouvelle.

Alors que celui à qui ces paroles s'adressaient fronçait les sourcils, celui que le blond avait appelé il y a quelques instants " ducon " tourna les talons, les épaules tendues.

- Venez, vous deux, nous allons chez Tsunade. La présence de cet humain doit être signalée.

- Tu comptes le laisser rester ? On ne sait même pas qui l'a marqué ! S'écria le vampire, qui pour le coup oublia de maintenir Naruto au sol et se releva vivement.

- Je pense qu'avant, quelques explications s'imposent, déclara une nouvelle voix pas si inconnu.

_Super, le mec aux cheveux gris..._

Naruto grimaça et se releva; combien de vampire allaient se ramener ? Et puis, ils parlaient tous entre eux, l'oubliant un instant, lui foutant sur la gueule juste après... Lui aussi voulait des explications !

Pourquoi l'autre teme n'avait pas brulé vif à la lumière du soleil ?

Depuis quand, même en étant vampire, ressuscitait-on après s'être fait poignardé ?

Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche et pousser une bonne gueulante, le nouveau venu le devança, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Toi aussi, tu aimerais comprendre certaines choses, non ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux; ce type lisait-il dans les pensées ?

- Tu m'fais flipper, toi. Vraiment. Quoi que ta tête d'abruti fini casse un peu tout..., déclara finalement l'Uzumaki, mortellement sérieux.

Si son homologue sembla perdre de sa superbe, plus que surpris par de telles paroles qu'il trouvait injustifiées et inappropriées à son égard, les trois autres suceurs de sang semblaient, eux, apprécier ces quelques mots.

C'est dans cette ambiance indéfinissable que le vampire à la coiffure en cul de canard - arriverait-il à se souvenir de son nom, à lui et aux autres ? - fit signe à tout ce petit monde de le suivre à travers le couloir. Et Naruto ne put que suivre, empoigné sauvagement par le mort d'il y a quelques temps. Avait-il une dent contre lui pour être aussi brutal ?...

Le blond pensa qu'en même temps, il l'avait bien tué l'espace de quelques minutes, et que l'autre devait l'avoir plutôt mauvaise... Au rappel de cette scène, Naruto se sentit de nouveau mal.

Il espérait vraiment que si on l'emmenait, ce n'était pas pour le sucer - ...le sang. Lui sucer le sang - mais bien pour lui donner quelques explications sur ses interrogations plus que légitimes; merde, vampire ou pas, les gens morts ne ressuscitent pas !

_**A suivre...**_

**L'auteur s'étire longuement et avec contentement; un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !**

**Sasuke:** Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Tu te rends compte du temps que ça t'a pris ?

**Naruto:** En plus, ça faisait deux chapitres que tu nous censurais à la fin ! Et la liberté d'expression ?

**Moi:** Je lui dis merde à celle-là.

**Neji:** C'est du joli, bravo.

**Gaara:** Moi, j'm'en fou. Rien à braire. J'apparais même plus, et la suite de " Les consciences de Gaara ", j'pense que je peux faire une croix dessus.

**Moi:** Pour le moment, ouais, mais je la ferais bien un jour !

**Gaara:** C'est c'qu'on dit...

**Itachi, au bord de l'hystérie:** Et moi alors ! Je dois me contenter d'être _cité _! Elle a même _rapporté _mon couple avec Naruto !

**Moi, boude:** Si c'est ça, j'écris plus hein.

**Neji:** Fait donc ça.

**Celui-ci part se vautrer devant la Wii, et relance la partie de Smash Bros en cours; Naruto en Yoshi, faisant momentanément équipe avec Sasuke en Link, essayait de dégommer Itachi en Ike et Neji en Sheik.**

**Sasuke:** Franchement, Yoshi il est pourri Naru, pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

**Naruto:** J'tenmerde, toi et ton nain vert. C'est pas parce qu'il est sexy ton Link qu'il est imbattable.

**Pour appuyer ses propos, Naruto balança un œuf sur le personnage de Sasuke, qui valsa hors du terrain avec ses deux cents de pourcentage de dégâts.**

**Sasuke hurla de rage:** Mais t'es malade ? On fait équipe !

**Naruto ricanna:** Vengeance du Dino. En plus, Sheik et Ike sont plutôt beaux aussi.

**Moi:** Devrais-je faire un cross over Smash BrosxNaruto ?

**Sasuke parait presque paniqué à cette idée alors que Naruto ricane, profitant de l'inattention des autres joueurs pour les pousser hors du terrain.**

**Naruto:** Oh ouaiiiis ! And the winner iiiiiiiis..... !

**Neji:** Non, bordel ! Pas par Yoshi !

**Itachi:** Ça c'est un coup bas, Naruto... C'est très vilain...

**Itachi se penche vers Naruto, poussant Neji qui était entre lui et le blond, et le prend vivement par la taille. Rapidement, Naruto se retrouve sur les genoux du brun.**

**Itachi murmure langoureusement:** Devrais-je... te punir ?

**Et alors que Sasuke allait se jeter sur son frère dans l'idée de lui faire bouffer sa manette, il se fige, comme tout le monde. Naruto ne venait-il pas de... soupirer ?**

**Sasuke:** Naru... Tu...

**Naruto se relève vivement:** Nan, c'est pas c'que tu crois ! C'est pas lui, c'est c'qu'il a dit !.... Non ! Enfin, si, mais...

**Et alors que Naruto s'empêtre et s'enfonce dans ses explications, les garçons présents ne peuvent empêcher quelques écoulements nasaux. Gaara, simple spectateur jusqu'à présent, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de manière psychotique.**

**Gaara:** Alors Naruto. Comme ça, tu aimes bien qu'on te... punisse ?

**Naruto rougit violemment:** Mais non ! C'est pas ça !

**Neji s'essuie le nez avec classe et sourit, séducteur:** Tu aimes bien qu'on te dise des choses salaces en générales, non ?

**Naruto:** Voilà !... Aaaaah, noooon, je voulais pas, je...

**Sasuke le coupe:** J'ai compris...

**Tous:** Gné ?

**Sasuke: **Je vais te faire du bien Naruto.

**L'interpellé rougit.**

**Sasuke:** Te toucher, te lécher... partout.

**Sasuke s'approche doucement d'un Naruto plus que rouge.**

**Sasuke:** Je vais aussi te punir d'avoir était vilain, Naruto. Oh oui, je vais te punir... très fort.

**Et alors qu'Itachi murmurait que c'était SA réplique, et que Sasuke plaquait au sol un Naruto excité...**

**Moi:** Hey hey ! Stop ! Pas de lemon maintenant !

**Sasuke, les mains sur les fesses de son Naru:** Et pourquoi pas ? Y en a marre, tout le monde attend que ça, le SasuNaru !

**Gaara, Neji et Itachi:** Pas nous non.

**Moi:** C'est un " Délire de fin ", pas une mini-fic, alors... et puis il est tard, et je suis fatiguée... j'ai le cerveau en compote... et puis pas de lemon dans le Délire.

**Et alors que Sasuke par s'enfermer dans une pièce quelconque avec Naruto, les trois délaissés décident de démarrer une nouvelle partie de Smash Bros, par dépit.**

**Moi:** Alors, reviews ? ( kawai-no-jutsu ( hoho, ça faisait longtemps ! ))


	9. Remaniement

**Note**

Je vais en décevroi plus d'une mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre; et avant que vous ne me balanciez couteaux et autres objets contondants, je vous rassure immédiatement. **Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée.** Je me rends compte moi-même du nombre _d'années_ que les publications ont pris, et m'excuser n'effacera ni votre colèe ni votre déception. J'ai eu divers problème, et divers pertes de motivation, mais tout cela ne devraient en aucun cas interférer avec mes écrits.

En voulant reprendre l'écriture de cette fanfiction, je me suis rendue compte que la différence de style était assez grande entre mes débuts et maintenant; de plus mes avis sur Stone Of Rebirth ont changés, de même que ma perspective des divers personnages. J'annonce donc dés à présent la venue de Stone Of Rebirth remix ! Les chapitres resteront en gros les même, mais diverses choses seront enlevées/rajoutées, je conseil donc la relecture de ces chapitres (puis depuis le temps, tout le monde a dut oublié le contenue).

Je demande votre avis pour ceci: souhaitez-vous que je remplace les chapitres sur cette fanfiction, ou que j'en crée une nouvelle, qui portera le nom de Stone of Rebirth remix, et que je supprime celle-ci ?

Je vous remercies encore pour votre patience, vos mots gentils et vos encouragements malgré tout ce temps passé. Vraiment, je vous aime mes petits sucres !

(cette note sera supprimée dés que tous les chapitres auront été remaniés)


End file.
